I Believe In A Thing Called Love
by TwoCute
Summary: Dave Strider is an odd 20 year old who falls head over heals for a make-shift band singer, Karkat Vantas. This doesn't make the young Strider a homosexual, just makes Karkat an exception. All Dave has to do is get the angry male to like him, how hard can that really be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~**

**So this is my first HomeStuck FanFiction and I gotta say, it's fun! I'm really enjoying writing it!**

**Just a few warnings; Rated M for everything! Drinking, swearing, slight violence and sexual themes of course! ;P Also, there will be many ships in this fanfic, DaveKat being the main one but there's like a lot of flirting at mentions of people doing other shit with people so that will be fun to reveal. And a fair warning is that Dave and Karkat's relationship will develop rather slowly so if you're hoping for some 'action' any time soon from these two, it'll be a while. A good awhile though, nice tension~**

** Another 'warning' is the troll's physical appearance. You might notice that I don't really describe their appearance too much, aside from clothes and hair, and that's because the trolls are in human 'form' but I personally don't see them the way others seem them as humans, I honestly see them as the same troll form.**

**Basically, however you see the trolls as humans, just think of them like that. We do that sometimes anyways. XD**

**EnJoY~ :o)**

The night was calm but chilly as the blonde walked along the familiar path. After a fun little hang out at his best bro's, John, house, Dave, slightly intoxicated, was currently making his way home when a thought about visiting the bar occurred to him and he changed his course of action.

Making a quick right onto the other street, Dave smirked a bit. Today was Wednesday, meaning that a band was supposed to be playing. A feeling spread throughout his skin, his 'I want to get wasted' feeling tingling. That was the 20 year old's thing, getting wasted at his favorite local bar on Wednesday. Why did he do this? It gave him excuses to give blow-jobs to the band members.

Now, that didn't mean Dave was gay. He just liked to suck dick here and there. No big deal. Plus, 95% of the time, someone said yes to him. The guy was good looking, especially with those obnoxiously black sunglasses consuming more than half his face but he was surprised how many people liked his light brown freckled cheeks the most. So some say.

When Dave walked in, he made his way to the bar and instantly got the bartender's attention. The music in the background told Dave that he either missed the band or they didn't play yet.

"Hey, Dave! About time you came!" The bartender chimed at her good friend.

"Yo." Came Dave's only reply as he made himself comfortable on the bar; leaning his back against the edge with his elbows sprawled against the hard surface. He looked to the stage and saw it was slightly occupied with speakers at least.

Jade, the bar-tender, knew exactly what Dave would want as a drink and was pretty much finished making the drink when she heard him ask if he missed anything. Understanding 'anything' meaning the band, the black, wavy hair girl giggled.

"They'll be playing soon actually. They seem like an interesting bunch." Jade giggled again as her face showed some red to it and Dave took his drink with a muttered thanks.

Jade suddenly became busy with costumers and had to leave her friend's side to aid their wishes. Dave sipped his martini, as he concealed eyes scanned the place cautiously. Wednesdays weren't usually that busy and of course there were more males than girls. Also by the looks of it, the band members were finally setting up.

A freakishly tall, wavy haired dude came rolling out another guy in a wheelchair. Dave raised an eyebrow at the sight. The guy in the wheelchair was holding drumsticks in his hands; a clear indication that he was the drummer. Behind them was another tall guy, not as tall as the first one but still pretty freaking tall. Dave made note to suck one of them off because tall guys' shlongs were usually just as tall if you got the man's drift.

The second tall dude carried both a guitar and what looked like a bass in the other hand. His hair was short but not really short. The sides of his hair managed to fan out to their respective sides perfectly, Dave had never seen such a hairstyle but he was digging it immensely. Although, he wasn't feeling the 3D shades too much.

As he watched the wavy haired guy take a guitar from the short haired guy, Dave caught a glimpse of someone else walking out the door, dragging wires with him. Whoa was this guy short, Dave snorted. He could have sworn he was shorter than the dude sporting the wheelchair. Dave's smirk faded a bit when he saw the little one's round face, with an equally round button nose. Well, he was kinda cute.

"Isn't the little guy just adorable." Came a voice and Dave pretended like his heart didn't leap out of his chest from the suddenness of it. He was so focused on the band that his Strider senses failed to inform him of Jade's presence. "I just want to pinch his little cheeks!" Jade continued.

Dave took another sip of his drink. "Yeah, he's cute but I got my eyes on the tall, short haired guy." The man said without shame, making Jade laugh and she nudged him.

"I forgot to charge you for the drink by the way." She said with her hand out. Dave just looked at the appendage then at Jade. She sighed.

"Really, Dave. You didn't bring money, again?" She put her hands on hips with a huff. "I'm the dumb one for always assuming you have it on you…" she mumbled.

Dave vaguely listened as he spotted the short guy and short haired guy talking. The short guy sure was fucking short and his hair looked like it received nuggies on a daily basis. The kid was even wearing a turtle neck sweater! The guy must be dying in that!

"Just put it on my IOU, Jake will understand." Dave said distractedly, Jake was the owner and he was good friends with his older brother, Dirk. Dave heard something about 'owing 50$ already' as he saw the girl walk away to work in the corner of his eye.

Paying attention to the band again, the wavy haired guy just finished helping the wheelchair fellow before fiddling with his guitar. Dave thought that was kind of sweet, the thought was further pursued when he watched the tall guy pat the short guy on the head with a toothy yet sloppy grin.

What a chill guy Dave mused. His attention was back on his potential backstage lover who was currently bent over, adjusting wires and calling out to the others who crowded around him. The small guy pulled at his hair for a second before giving the black speaker a swift kick to its side. Dave huffed in amusement as the 3D shaded dude gave the turtle neck sweater owner a confident thumbs up.

Looks like they were finally going to start and Dave was interested to see that the short kid was at the mic. Now that was just precious, he was the singer.

Finally, the short kid spoke and his voice threw Dave off. It was not only loud; it had a bit of a rough edge to it.

"Alright so we're gonna play for you asswipes for a bit since we have shit all to do really. The whole thing was last minute thanks to fuckface other there," Jake coughed awkwardly as half the room directed it's attention at the short kid's head motion. "Anyways, those of you who are new here and haven't heard of us, we are just a bunch of dweebs who can play instruments for shits and giggles, no big deal."

Dave's eyes were wide with every word this kid said. Such anger and hostility along with a dirty mouth of a thousand toilets.

"Just a quick introduction and we'll be moving right along, I'm Karkat Vantas," said Karkat had his hand pressed against his chest. "I sing, I guess…" his hand drifted over to the short haired boy, "The douche with the stupid shades is our bassist, Sollux Captor." Sollux lifted his free hand with a quick nod of his head. Dave let of a laugh about the 'shades' comment, they were kind of stupid, unlike his own shades. "Over there is Gamzee Makara, the guitarist and behind me is obviously our drummer, Tavros Nitram." The two boys mentioned gave quick waves to the audience.

Dave did catch Jade make her way over this time and he handed her his glass and she rolled her eyes, knowing all too well that he wanted another one. The man was feeling good, not drunk yet but he had high hopes for this band he already liked the band members and the little guy's potty mouth was kind of a turn on. Just as Dave thought that, Jade said, "He has quite vulgar language for someone who looks like they hold a lot of innocence to them huh? He has the crowd laughing though."

"Never judge a book by its cover, girl." Dave smirked as he finally faced the bar table, awaiting his drink. Jade just giggled.

"I guess we'll start playing as you alcoholics' drown your faces with piss water." Karkat said before adjusting the mic and looked back to Gamzee, signalling for him to start. The second the guitar went off, everyone went wild as they recognized the tune immediately.

Jade squealed beside Dave as the drums and bass joined in the old school melody. Dave watched attentively as Sollux was now in motion. The guy looked cool as a bass player.

Dave recalled the song being called 'I believed in love.' Or something, but he didn't know the band name. The man gave an approving look to the band. He, personally, wasn't much into old school jams seeing as he was a techno lover but he did have a lot of respect for old songs and just band members in general, hence why he wanted to go down on them every time they played here.

_'Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel, My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel.'_

But God damn when he heard that midget sing, his eyes almost surpassed the boundaries of his shades. The kid could fucking sing and Dave was not the only one impressed. Jade got close to Dave's ear and told him that they're really good at this song. Dave nodded as he watched the singer tap this foot with a slight shake of his sweater covered hip.

_'Touchin'you-hooooh~'_

If Dave had ears that could physically perk up like a cat, then aw hell would they be doing that right about now.

_'Touchin'me-heeeeh~'_

The kid could hit those high notes perfectly and the way he gently thrust the mic back and forth to create that authentic waver in the sound of his voice had Dave half hard already. Shit son, the human thought.

Suddenly the soft 'oooh's got edged as they reached the chorus and the whole place was clapping to the tune enthusiastically.

_'I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart._

_'There's a chance that we could make it now, we'll be rockin'till the sun goes down._

_'I believe in a thing called loooove~'_ The tiny male sang with slight power at the end, followed by another gentle 'ooooohoooo' sound that sent shivers up Dave's spine. These guys were good.

Then Gamzee started to really rock out as Karkat swung his already sweaty looking hair from his eyes. The yells of excitement elevated when they heard the tall guy play. He was fucking kick ass on that guitar and Dave sent a quick look at Jade as she was wiping the table and talking, or yelling over at her customers.

_'I wanna kiss you very minute, every hour, every day~_

_'You got me in a spin but everything is a-o-kay.'_

Dave let out a sigh as Karkat made the 'ok' gesture while singing. It was adorable as fuck. Dave could feel himself getting hot everywhere, quite literally, the place alone was rather hot despite the chilly winds outside but the way Karkat worked the mic with that voice of his and his scrunched up look resembling so close to an orgasm made Dave feel deliciously bothered.

Again with the' touching me' lyrics the kid soothed threw his tiny throat. Dave wondered if he was the only one practically moaning over these guys. Of course he would never show this, being a Strider and all. He looked to the door to see people filing in from what was most likely a cigarette break, drinks in hands and soaking up the sudden change of environment.

The chorus was up again that the band was jamming to it just as lively as the first. Dave could even see the mouths of other's mouthing the words, the more drunk they were, the louder their voices bellowed out. Needless to say, their sound was completely degraded by this karkat kid.

As said singer sang the last line of that ever so cheesy chorus, Dave's face went red with god knows what as he saw Sollux expertly sing into the mic with his companion, adding a whole higher tone to the sound. Karkat never mentioned the hottie being a fucking back-up singer, sweet Jesus was Dave ever glad to have come here tonight!

Gamzee was at it on his guitar again and this time he was facing the drummer who, throughout this whole song, banged at his drums like it was the most natural thing to him than breathing. Dave quickly assumed that the step pedal was replaced with an extra drum or something like that.

"You look like you're really enjoying yourself." Jade yelled over the sound of the music.

"Fuck, I am. These guys are legit man." Dave admitted as he took a swig of his new drink and was soon graced with the sight of the little turtle neck wearing singer jerking his hips to the music.

"Jake likes them a lot so he pays them to play often." Jade said, loudly. Dave just nodded as he was still mesmerized by that little fucker as those hips jerked and those legs bent to the beat. On second thought, he wanted _his_ dick! Sorry, Sollux, maybe next time.

Dave smiled as he noticed the little singer tug at his collar; Dave knew the fucker was going to fry. But fuck him if it didn't make the kid look ten times more attractive with all that sweat coating his heated face. Now that Dave looked at him, the fella had expressive eyes.

You could hear his desperate pants when he began to coo out those 'oooohs' again and Dave was officially hard for this kid as he was so close to almost yelling the words but still keeping that perfect singing pitch. But it only got better when all was heard from the band was the drummer repeatedly hitting his drum, a few cords being plucked and Karkat's heavy filled voice sing out the chorus.

_'I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart._

_'There's a chance that we could make it now, we'll be rockin'till the sun goes down._

_'I believe in a thing called looooove~'_ and with a hard breath came a long 'oh' that sent shivers over every surface of Dave's skin. He was so complete in that every moment and all he was doing to fucking watching.

Now watching through lust-filled eyes as Karkat racked his already messy and without a doubt wet, hair and now the almost drunk male knew why it was the way it was. Dave watched the whole band as the rocked the fuck out of the last few seconds of the song.

Gamzee dipping his head back and forth making his wavy hair fling here and there, Tavros banging his head hard to the beat he was creating, Sollux slouched a bit over and thrusting his chest forward and back as his fingers lazily pluck his bass strings and Karkat gripping the pole in front of him for dear life as he shook his hair to and fro.

To say that these guys were not into the music was pure and utter blasphemy. And Dave had a raging boner just from the sight of it.

The members holding their instruments banged them with all their might at the end and just like that the room was filled with clapping and hollers. A few female undergarments went flying, Karkat jumping with disgust.

His heavy voice muttering into the microphone. "That's fucking gross." And people laughed, especially Sollux. Still out of breath, the tired singer said, "Well, I hope you fuckers enjoyed that." And just like that the members disassembled themselves from their instruments as their crowd appealed them all over again.

Dave laughed as he caught Karkat making Gamzee kick the bras and under wear off the tiny stage. They began to pack when Jack hopped onto the stage and got Karkat's attention. He looked mad then he changed to a more thoughtful look. Gamzee shrugged at the situation, Tavros nodded and Sollox seemed to be rewiring the wires he just plunged out.

Jake took a hold of the mic. "These guys are pretty sick huh?" When he got a pleasing response, he grinned. "Well. How about a song of their own?" he asked and everyone was content with that, well, Dave was a bit disappointed because he wanted that Karkat dick in his mouth now but he could wait through another song, watching them play was almost orgasmic anyways.

Jake gave Karkat the mic and ruffled his hair, making the shorty growl a bit. "For more money, we're singing again to you greedy little shits but don't get too excited, it's our only friggin'song and we've never played it live so fucking brace yourselves." Karkat 'warned' and Dave wanted him the more he spoke.

Dave looked up at Jade and his body swayed a bit more as he smirked, "I fucking want that little shit, Jade." He informed her and she blushed.

"Wow, Dave." She chuckled. She noticed his swaying body and giggled more. "No more alcohol for you either." She swatted his nose and he scrunched his face.

Suddenly, music started playing again and it was a sweet melody, much to Dave's surprise. It was actually kind of cute for a rough looking bunch like them but for a first song that was kind of typical plus the singer was pretty cutesy looking…

_'When I was young, lying in the grass ,I felt so safe in a warming bath,_

_Of sunlight_

_Of sunlight.'_

Dave smiled at the simple lyrics. Karkat's voice was more soft and thoughtful as he sang. Sollux's fingers skidded his bass a lot more than in the previous song and by the looks of it, there was actually more bass to this song than guitar. Either way, the bassist was really chilling beside his short friend.

_'Fast open sky could do no harm, like an embrace of a mother's arms_

_'In sunlight, In sunlight ,_

_'In sunlight , In sunlight .'_

"Awwww!" Dave heard Jade sigh at the lyric's. "I knew he was a cutie pie." She cooed. Another lady from the bar table agreed and they went on a fangirl gallivant. Dave smirked at the little singer. He has fans now, Dave mused.

_'With every year that came to pass, more clouds appear until the sky went black._

_'And now there's, no sunlight, no sunlight._

_'And now there's, no sunlight, no sunlight anymore.'_

In a flash, hard playing cords were being strummed. Dave drank the last of his drink and continued to stare at the singer when he noticed that said singer never once looked his way. It was a bit odd but Dave paid it no mind as he just soaked up the words and how they sang out of Karkat's expert throat.

_'You disappeared with the same speed, The idealistic things i believed, The optimist died inside of me.'_

This line caught Dave's attention as it probably meant something to the band or whoever wrote the song. It was a nice string of words, Dave thought. It was cute.

'No Sunlight' was repeated a few more times and Dave couldn't help a smile when the bassist and singer shared a mic. It was kind of hot. Their lips so close as Sollux had to bend down to sing with his friend once again. Dave checked his phone for the time to see that it was only just passed midnight and the male saw that he got a text from John 20 minutes ago. Dave shoved the device back into his pocket with a sly look on his face, John would have to wait.

The song slowly ended and an applause was granted to the band. "Thanks, I guess. Be honored to have been the first to hear our shit. Literally. But I'm glad you liked it."

"What's the name of the song?" someone yelled and Dave held a laugh as he watched Karkat's face deadpan.

"If you'd listen to the song at all, 'No Sunlight' was said through my mouth only a thousand times dipshit." The singer replied and was not fazed by the 'thanks, smartass' yelled back and he just grunted.

Dave quirked an eyebrow in extreme interest. It appeared that Karkat was an angry little bugger and he didn't give two shits about it. Dave quickly wondered if he could up-hold a job or anything.

"Hey, Jade, I'm going to go say hi, wish me luck." Dave said as he left the bar to wait for the boys to pack up so he could bug them after, well, bug Karkat.

The band paid no attention to the pale, lanky guy awkwardly standing there with big shades on his face, too wrapped up in their own doings.

Jake suddenly occupied Dave's side and the shorter male lifted a hand with a quick 'sup'. Jake stared at the other for no particular reason.

"Dirk know you're here?" He asked, he could be a worrywart sometimes, even though he acted tough.

Dave continued to watch the band move. "Don't know. Maybe."

Jake sighed. "You should head home soon, you're not too drunk right?" then Jake noticed how distracted Dave was and looked towards the direction the younger male was looking. Another sigh. "I'd like to think you're not planning on 'doing' anything with Karkat, cause I'll tell you right now he's-" the owner of the bar was silenced with a hand. The possessor of this hand still didn't look at Jake and with that the shade wearing blonde was on the hunt towards his 'prey' ever so gracefully.

For the third time, Jake sighed. Oh well, he's a big kid now. Jake thought, Hope he doesn't react to sourly to the rejection he's about it get, he laughed as he headed to his busy worker.

Somehow, a girl caught up to karkat before Dave had and he waited around the corner.

"I guess that's not a problem, but not until next time, and you better fucking be there." The singer said in that angry tone he seemed to always have. He sounded almost madder in person. "What's your name?"

"Terezi~" the slightly sharp but cute voice said. And Dave smirked at the sight of Karkat blushing.

"Alright, Terezi, We'll be back in about two weeks or something, just come by every Wednesday and we'll sing your stupid ass song." Karkat grumbled as he waited for the excited girl leave.

That was Dave's cue. He casually walked into Karkat's view and fuck was the kid sweating his ass off as well as the fact that his angry look was far more appealing up close.

"What do you want fucktard." It came out as a statement and Dave had to admit that the insult did throw him off a bit but as a true Strider, he showed nothing but a smirk.

"The band thing you got going on is pretty fucking cool." Dave started with a compliment, seeing how he'd handle that.

"Piss off." The boy scoffed.

Apparently, not well.

"Well, I enjoyed it, but besides that I was wondering something…" Dave's voice trailed off as he caught a glimpse of a drop of sweat run down Karkat's face.

"What."

Dave was a little nervous due to the kid's tendency to be loud and a bit put-offish, this was usually easy for the young Strider as he would simply walk up and side his skinny hands down the member's pants, initiating the task without words.

"Can I suck you off." Came the most blunt questions of all blunt questions.

Karkat stared at Dave for what seemed like forever, with an occasional blink of his eyes. Dave started to wonder if the other male, who has the darkest brown eyes the blonde has ever seen, didn't understand him.

"You know, like a blow-" the blonde was abruptly cut off.

"I know what it fucking means you revolting shit." The little guy exploded and Dave actually stepped back. "Does it_ look_ like I want a douchebag with apparently no respect for fuck all anything to 'suck me off'!? Why don't you just push me off a fucking cliff and ask my dead corpse that again without me coming back to life and ripping your disgusting throat out!" the kid was panting by the end of his answer and Dave just stared. He actually did not in any way expect such an answer.

"Whoa dude, chill out, it was a pretty simple question, yes or no man." Dave now had his hands up in some sort of defense.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did my reply not fit your idea of a yes or no answer. Here, allow me to provide you with a more appropriate answer." And before Dave could react, a swift kick found its way straight into his unsuspecting crotch. "No."

Dave howled and was on the ground in seconds. People poked their heads around at the sound.

"Kk? Holy shit, KK! What did you jutht do!?" Came a voice from down the hall. Dave remained on the floor as he heard footsteps hurriedly make their way closer.

"I gave him what he fucking deserved." The midget growled.

Dave looked up with a groan and was a bit taken back as he was face to face with Sollux squatting in front of him.

"Hey man, did he butht(bust) a nut or thomthing?" the male asked and Dave only vaguely picked up on the lisp as the ground began to spin.

Only a whimper left Dave's mouth and Sollux looked back at Karkat.

"Don't fucking stare at me like that, I told you the dipshit deserved it!" and Karkat left without a word, just grunts.

Sollux let out a groan himself and offered the some-what dying man some help. Dave supposed he was ok enough to let the other male lift him up. After a bit of a struggle, they got him up half way but Dave needed a breather. That was a strong was fuck kick.

Dave heard the bassist sigh. "It'th a late warning but he may look like a fucking shrimp but trutht me, he will rip you a new one."

"Is that supposed to be like comforting or some shit?" Dave strained out and yes he was a bit pee'ved at the turn of events.

He watched as Sollux shrugged. "What did you want anywayth?"

Then Jake came in, in a bit of a huff. "Dave! I told you!" was all the owner said as he looked at Sollux, up and down, then at Dave. "Wait, you wanted Sollux?"

"Excuthe me?" the male said.

"Oh, uh nothing dude! It's fine, look, let me take this punk off ya, kay? Sorry for the…whatever he did." Jake apologized.

"He blew Kk'th short ath fuck futhe(fuse) and is probably rendered therile(sterile) for the nektht(next) three dayth." The bassist chuckled as Jake carried Dave's suffering body out of the hall.

"Okay, cool, Thanks." Jake said distractedly and Sollux gave him a 'wtf' look before heading back to his friends.

**So how did I do!? Good? Bad? I would love some reviews to know if I should post more, Cause there's much more where that came from!**

**BTW, sorry about Sollux's lisp, it's tough to write for some words I find. But fuck, was it ever adorable!**


	2. Chapter 2

Now sitting in the kitchen with Jake fetching him a bag of ice as some kind of crotch amending remedy, Dave groaned. "What a feisty little fucker."

Jake dropped the heavy, cold ice onto Dave's lap and the boy squealed with little jump, making Jake laugh.

"You should have listened to me when I was in the mists of warning you man." Jake taunted as he began washing dishes.

"Fuck dude, you should have like pulled me the fuck back!" Dave spat. "You should have heard the shit he told me."

"Oh I can imagine, I've known Vantas for sometime and he is not fond of anything sexual, let alone sexual intentions." Jake said as he turned to look at Dave's slightly red face. Jake smirked, the male still acted as if he didn't know what he did with some of the band members he hired. They fucking tell him for Christ's sake.

"Well, shit. I wish I knew that, I would have just talked to the kid. He interests me but did I ever fuck that potential friendship up big time." Dave said, his words laced with sincerity now as he adjusted the bag. He felt like a totally fucking tool now.

"You'd just be getting yourself into a 'forever friend zone' situation if you ever thought about getting with Karkat." Jake informed and Dave glared at him.

"Dude, I don't date guys." Dave informed his brother's former friend who quirked an eye brow.

"You just suck their dicks." Jake said in a monotone that clearly stated that that made no sense.

Dave's face was a very bright red as he fiddled with the ice, whined as he shifted and nodded. "Yeah man, just bro-jobs."

Jake chocked on a laugh. "W-what now!? _Bro_. Jobs?"

Dave looked up and looking at the stillness of the younger male's face, Jake knew the kid was glaring his cool Strider glare of complete seriousness. "That's right man. . Nothin'gay about'em."

Jake sighed, not even wanting to fall back onto this conversation. "Whatever but if you did want to make amends with Vantas for being a total fucking tool, tell him. He might forgive you. Sincerely apologize and make it dreadfully obvious that you are a worthless human being undeserving of his mercy and he'll forgive you faster than a quickie on the kitchen counter." Jake rambled his advice as he put his newly washed glasses away. Snickering at his clear as fuck wording and hitting the very entity of Karkat Vantas of the nail.

Dave sighed. "I'm not too good at the whole 'self-deprivation' thing…"

"Then your shit out of luck, my friend." Jake chimed as he walked by the young Strider.

Dave had to wait until Jade was done her shift at 1:30 so she could drive his swore ass(balls) home but fuck was it ever awkward watching the tired band members' converse with Jake before heading out the door. Karkat didn't give Dave even the slightest of glances, too busy ignoring the human's very existence Dave mused a bit sourly. The little guy was still so fucking adorable to him, even after the incident. In fact, the midget's reaction was strangely charming to Dave and now the little singer was almost irresistible to the male. Jade pointed out how sweet it was that the tall, curly haired guy rolled his drummer friend around like it was his soul duty and that made Dave smile a bit. His smile was even wider when Sollux nodded at him.

He genuinely wanted to know these guys.

Jade said her good night to Dave as he thanked her and bide her good night as well. It was a bit of a struggle to walk due to obvious pain and now freezing cold numbness between his legs. Digging for his keys, Dave fished them out and opened the door cautiously then shut it quietly.

Big bro was probably asleep and Dave made his way to his room, after raiding the fridge of course, and a thud was heard as the male fell onto his mattress. He felt his phone ring repeatedly and he sluggishly reached for it and flipped it open with a muffled 'mmmrgh' noise.

"What the fuck, Dave! I can't sleep knowing your out doing god knows what!" yelled his best friend's worried voice. Dave smiled and turned onto his back.

"Oh. Hey, John. 'Sup?" Dave replied casually.

"'sup!? I'll tell you what's up, Dave Strider! Did you even bother checking your phone for the past fucking hour you asshole!" John's voice was music to Dave's ear when it was angry with distress.

"I did but listen, you gotta hear this." Dave said and John sighed.

"At least tell me your home first." The blue eyed male demanded in a tired tone.

"Yup. So someone brutally rejected a bro-job." Dave said as if it was the most shocking thing in the world. Mind you his voice was chill as always. The other end was silent except for the shuffling of blankets.

"Not everyone is into bro-jobs, Dave." John assured him.

"You're into bro-jobs." Dave countered and he could almost feel the other blushing mad red on the other side.

With a sigh, John replied, "Like I said, not _everyone _is into that."

"If you're talking bout straight people then I should remind you that you are straight. And you like bro-jobs." Dave reminded his little buddy. This time he knew for sure the other male was red like a tomato.

"_God_, Dave! I was saying in general! Plus it only we only did that twice!" The male said in his defense.

Dave actually laughed. "_I_ did it twice. To _you_. But anyways, yeah, it sucks cause I really wanted to give him one but he hates me now an'all."

"Shit man…sorry to hear that." John said sincerely. He knew how Dave felt about rejection. Although the male seemed not too bothered by it, he was actually kicking himself down for sure on the inside. "But hey, don't worry about it, someone else will get one I guess."

"I know you will." Dave ignored the squeal of protest or whatever it was on the other line. "I want to be friends with him and his crew though…I gotta find a way to make the kid respect me or somethin, 'I don't know. Fuck."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Dave." John said sympathetically, understanding the male.

"You have no idea bro. I'm gonna let you go though, I'm beat and you must be too, waiting for me like a worried sick house wife and shit." Dave hung up as his best friend yelled something he couldn't hear and removed his clothes before crawling under the covers. His phone vibrated and he flipped it opened, ignoring the previous texts from John.

_From: Egderp_

_Sorry for caring about your well-being you prick._

Dave smiled, John was so fucking cute sometimes.

_To: Egderp_

_Ily2, babe. B)_

With his phone in hand, the blonde fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Dave woke up to his set alarm blaring into his ear. The jarring sound jolting the human into consciousness. Fumbling to turn the offensive noise off, the sound creased and Dave mumbled.

"Shit…"

Standing in the narrow ale of CD's, the blonde organized the band titles to the right alphabet since people actually mixed them up all the time. Like what was Radio Head doing in Michael Jackson's section, the male mused.

Feeling naked without his trademark shades, the blonde's naturally red eyes freaked the ever living fuck out of every costumer to the point where they usually avoided him when it came to wanting assistance. Being the cashier was even worse. So Dave's constant duties were to organize, clean and close. His main goal; avoid human eye contact.

To be honest with himself, he wasn't sure he liked being treated like a freak by his boss but one, his boss was pretty cool and was just doing his job and two, Dave still had a job at his favorite music store. So complaining was useless.

"Hey Dave." The said male turned his head to a light sandy blonde female, his co-worker, Rose. She was the only one here who could look Dave in the eyes. Not even his tough as shit boss could and Dave has so much respect for Rose for that very reason. And the fact that she was really fucking cool to work with.

Rose just got on her shift and was readying herself as she kindly greeted the pale boy. "Hey Rose." Dave replied sweetly. So much fucking respect.

The store got busy which meant that Dave had to do shit in the back with the manager and some other geek guy who fixed all the technology stuff. They both tensed as the freckled male walked in unexpected.

"Fuck! Knock dude." The geek snarled at what seemed himself for showing his fear.

"Uh huh." Was all Dave said as he began organizing more random shit.

Shades immediately on as soon as the store was closed, Dave parted with Rose and she gave him a smile and waved him off.

Meeting at John's after work, usually unannounced but secretly expected from the other male, they would chill, play games and watch movies until Dave either passed out or decided to leave on his own accord.

Today, the male passed out on the couch but more importantly, on John's lap. But it fazed the boy not as he soon fell asleep as well. The sound of Jake returning home couldn't even wake those sleepy little shits up, making Jake smile.

The next few days were relatively the same, even the next Wednesday when a different band played and Dave just sat at the bar, no drink, just chilling as he brought John with him, trying to convince him that his older Bro's bar was pretty frigging awesome. For some reason, John always disagreed. His argument was that he simple hated bars.

Over the weekend, Dave had a dream. A wet dream. A wet dream about Karkat and fuck did he wake up with a start. At 4 in the morning, the male was doing laundry and since his older was usually up in these early hours, creating puppets for sale, he got a beautiful laugh at his younger brother's expense. Dave would go bright red with embarrassment and screamed with the same embarrassment laced in his words. Let him be the one to say that his older brother was the only person who could make him whine like a little bitch.

That was when the bro-to-bro bonding broke out. Dave almost cried when he told his older brother about having a gay dream but it was a dramatic cry of course, that kind where the tears rest at the edges of your eyes as you practically try to rip them out of your sockets.

That was how a Strider cried. Dave Strider anyways, Dirk cried like a grown, man-baby. It freaked Dave the fuck out every time.

Crying aside, Dirk let his irate brother know that it was ok to be attracted to someone of the same gender, it didn't make you gay. He also had a firm talk to Dave about the possibility of him actually being gay and Dave denied it every time. Dirk gave up and reminded his brother that whatever he did with men or women, he was still his fucking bro and Dave had to hold back a tear from the sentimental mush.

As Wednesday made its way closer, Dave got a little more agitated but more excited to see Karkat and his band-buddies. Dave tried to get John to come but the dick made plans with someone on Wednesday, on purpose Dave knew but he brushed it off.

Wednesday morning made its way and Dave had no work but he had plans. No, he had a fucking date. A date with his turntables, baby! He hadn't felt them up in like two weeks and shit he could tell they were waiting for his music-making magic. The eager male chugged his AJ like a champ and warned his bro of his plans. This was typical since Dirk didn't work too well when half the house was jumping to Dave's tunes. Just like that Dave was home alone and ready to rock. He got a text form John saying 'you kicked your brother out again huh'. Dave smirked. Dirk must have gone to Jake's place.

Dave felt like a loser when he liked the thought of them four being so close.

Laying on his bed, spent from satisfying turntable jamming. It was only late afternoon so Dave decided to ask Rose to McDonald's for a bite to eat. He was slightly surprised when she agreed and they met up at the one in the mall they worked in.

Dave offered to pay since she was nice enough to actually come and Rose was the type to insist on paying her own way but she let it slide with a smile. Her dark purple lipstick and eye shadow popping out on her face.

Dave absentmindedly toyed with the idea of dating Rose but he could tell they would clash. In that silent way too, They'd pretend to like what the other liked and the touchy-feely thing would be so awkward and Dave couldn't even imagine kissing Rose. It had nothing to do with looks, the girl was beautiful in her own way and was very mature. Where Dave was handsome in an odd way but tended to be a little immature but never to a low level, more for laughs.

As they sat and ate, Dave wondered if people thought they were dating. Shit, he would think it. But he liked Rose as a friend and even trusted her. She was only 19. That info meaning nothing but yeah.

"So any plans this weekend, Dave?" the pale girl asked as she sipped her drink.

Dave shrugged. "Not really this weekend but tonight is going to be fucking great." He hoped anyways. He was going to say sorry to Karkat while thoroughly degrading himself and then watch him sing his little heart out, well that might happen first…but the best part will be finally being a cool kid for knowing all Karkat's radical friensd.

Dave smiled like a doofus and Rose giggled ,for once, and Dave snapped back to reality.

"What's that face about? It's rather strange on you but awfully becoming I should say." The girl smiled. Dave blushed a bit, he liked how Rose spoke, there was something curious about it, even though she looked like a mix between an angel and a goth child with all that purple she wore.

Dave cleared his throat and bit his burger. "I'm just going to a bar I like, you know, that stuff."

"Oh? Meeting any friends there?" She inquired. Why did it feel like she was trying to get on to something.

"Shit, I don't know, my friend's brother owns the place but I'm not sure if Jade will be there today. But a good band should be playing." Dave told her.

"Sounds exciting." She said eating a fry and they fell into silence again.

Suddenly, as Dave tended to do this, he blurt out a random question. One blunt and almost always…gay. "Is wanting to suck a dude's dick gay?"

Rose shoot her surprised eyes to the male with the big black shades and she stared for a second.

"Um." She faltered, which was unlike her and Dave started to feel bad. Before she answered anymore, Dave stopped her.

"Shit, Rose. Sorry about that. I was just, wondering." The male put his head in his hands as shame hit him in a wave.

"It's Alright, just caught me off guard. Let me think." She hummed in her throat as she looked to the ceiling. "By definition…yes, that would be considered a 'homosexual activity' but in terms of a more personal matter, I think that would be depending on the two males or females embarking on the act. Abstract emotions would probably play a big role if a heterosexual was to do sexual things to their same sexed encounter but not feel as though it is as you say 'gay'. There are a decent number of persons who have felt sexually attracted to a person of the same gender and in that case, it's usually due to the intimate connection though something far more personal like a character trait as opposed to their gender. You are more attracted to the other's personality or entity in some way that completely cancels out the menial aspect such as physical appearance." Rose smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

Dave just sat there in awe. He wasn't sure if it was from this child's intelligence or his lack thereof. "So…" he dragged on. "If I, figuratively speaking, were to be totally crushing on a guy it's not cause he's a guy…it's cause he's a fucking awesome as shit guy…"

"Right." Rose nodded, confirming Dave's amusing summary and his terrible attempt of trying to hide a secret.

"Cool." Dave said as he laid back and drank his coke with a smirk. "Oh and did I mention that the lead singer of tonight's band is an adorable little fucker."

Rose laughed and gave Dave a big grin. "You didn't but I hope you see him tonight."

Dave hoped so too.

Finally Dave found himself making his way to the bar and his heart was pounding, the 20 year old tried to calm himself down with his Strider thoughts of 'be cool, bro, be fucking cool.' As he opened the door, slightly relived that Karkat and them weren't there yet.

But the human was disheartened when he spotted the pompous douchebag, Eridan, working tonight and not Jade. But he shrugged; Eridan was a funny guy.

"Hey, bro." Dave greeted the male with his hand half in the air, getting his attention. But the male cringed a bit when Eridan gave him _that_ look. That _'what in cod's name are you wearin'_ look or it was the_ 'holy white whale, someone save you from this horrid arrangement of clothes you've covered yourself in.'_ Dave remembered the one time when Eridan flat out told him to just get naked. Shit hit the fan when a homophobic prick was around at the time.

"Oh cod w-why must you come in lookin' like, like _that_ ev-very flippin' time I see you." The males commented drastically.

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about. Like Ever." Dave deadpanned but secretly giggled inside whenever he heard that foreign ass accent.

"Someone sav-ve your poor, fashion-less soul, Strider." Eridan replied and asked what he wanted to drink.

"Just get me a beer, sweet-cheeks." Dave gave the other male seductive smile, successively making the male blush.

"W-W-whatev-ver, Dav-ve." He gave the male a heated look as he turned around just in time for Dave to admire those 'sweet-cheeks'. Correct, there was a hidden, Strider meaning to the pet name. For a male, Eridan had a nice ass and it was like nice, nice. The nice that was so nice you just had to sit back and coo out nice, nice and slow cause fuck, it was nice.

Dave figured Eridan was a flamer or whatever the gay terms were these days. It wasn't in the slightest bad. Dave liked the male's overall appearance, it screamed 'I'm into dick so fuckin' deal w-with it.' It was also dangerous to the blonde, flirting with one of 'them'. And when Dave though about it, Eridan wore more purple than Rose. That long purple scarf already surpassing the girl by a good mile or something.

Eridan lightly slammed Dave's cold beer in front of his face and huffed. Dave smirked and cheers the air after opening it and took a long chug of the freezing liquid. Eridan rolled his dark blue eyes. "It isn't free, Strider." He reminded the other and it actually was a reminder.

"Oh right, fuck." Dave chuckled. "I'm not used to paying for my drinks, cause, you know, I get'em free and all that." The male smirked as he gave Eridan exact change.

"Don't act like your cool or somefin'" the males growled as he took the change. Eridan soon left to cater to other drunks with a scrawl. Wasn't Eridan rich? The ten gold rings on his fingers indicated it. Why the fuck was he working here then? Dave mused as he sipped his beer.

Jake greeted Dave and vice versa.

"Plan on apologizing tonight, Dave?" the other male smirked.

"Your mockery or whatever is making you look really immature somehow." The male idly commented.

Jake looked at the other in puzzlement and shook his head. Dave Strider was Dave Strider, odd comments or not.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then. Judging by your appearance." Jake strained out as he tried re-filling his alcohol cabinet.

"W-we're runnin'out a'Voldka, Jake." Eridan informed the owner and he nodded. Looking at Dave, Jake smiled to cheer the other up.

"Don't sweat over it Dave. Karkat is a nice guy deep down so if you're sincere, He'll definitely accept your apology." Jake gave Dave a thumbs up and Dave blinked at the spitting image John was to this man. Almost creppy.

"I hear ya bro. Not sweating over it." Dave smirked and Jake gave the male a reassuring 'good' as he headed back into the kitchen in the back.

Like a shark sniffing blood within its ocean, Eridan was leaning over his side of the counter on his elbows and getting really close to Dave's face.

"W-What's this about 'sw-weatin'ov-ver somefin'~" The male cooed. He revelled in gossip; couldn't get enough of it.

Dave took a sip of his beer as he stared at the other male with the purple fucking strip of hair flamboyantly sticking out of black, wavy hair. It was even bright in Dave's sunglasses.

"Oh nothing really. Just stiff." Dave replied knowing it would piss the other off, and it did.

"Don't giv-ve me that bullshit! I w-want to know-w!" Eridan pouted and it was rather…cute. Fuck, Dave cursed. Why was it that he found everyone fucking cute all the time! But Dave seriously considered telling Eridan.

YOLO, the male thought as he coaxed his index finger at Eridan. The bartender hesitated a bit at first, probably fearing some sort of attack on his person.

Dave leaned into Eridan's pierced ear and whispered, "I have a cruuuuush." Dave wasn't entirely sure why he called Karkat his crush now, maybe as a joke to Eridan because he knew he would flip his shit over it. But at the same time, the 20 year old blond wondered why he kept asking if sucking dick was gay when he didn't want Karkat's dick. Right now. He had to enter the friend zone first.

Just like Dave intended, Eridan flip his shit. Zero fucks given to the others around him.

"A-A crush!? On W-Who!? Do I perhaps know-w them!? W-What is their gender?" The pretentious male used his hands as leverage over the counter and probing Dave for answers.

Dave twitched at the 'gender' question but smirked as usual. "One, you're fucking hilarious man, two, you will know them after tonight I assure you and three…uh, fuck, You'll see when they get here." Dave provided Eridan with the correct answers seeing as the male back off the counter and crossed his arms over his slightly toned chest, Dave just realised.

"Hmmmm, I'm interested. Mostly, because I know-w it's a male. I'm a little taken back that you w-would, you know-w, 'sw-wing' that w-way but nonetheless, I pray to cod he looks nofin'ev-ven remotely akin to your attire choices." The male huffed.

"They could be a fem-"

"Nope! I heard Jake say somefin' about him bein'a nice guy.'" the homo smirked devilishly and Dave had to admit. Eridan had him there.

"You're good at this gossip shit aren't you." Dave shook his head and asked for another beer to silently drink away the intense feeling of sudden exposure he put on himself.

That was un-Strider like of him to do. Fuck.

When Eridan came back with the next beer, he took the old empty and Dave's money. "W-Will ya tell me w-when he comes?" he asked innocently.

Dave gave Eridan an intense side glance and shook his straight blonde hair. " You gotta guess man."

Eridan pouted and took the challenge in stride. No slight pun intended.

A girl suddenly talked into the mic to ask in a demanding tone that everyone move the tables and chairs (including pool tables) to make a dance floor. At first, they stared dumbfounded at the request but the cheery female, who Dave realized was that 'Tarazzel' girl from before.

Dave zoned out of the charade but noticed that this chick was creating a fucking party of some sort for her friend and therefore needed a dance floor and she even invited a shit ton of people apparently. Dave groaned as Karkat still wasn't there.

After about another hour, Dave was on his fifth drink and Eridan asked if he was ok and Dave just muttered something about showing up. Eridan gave the blonde male currently laying his cheek on the counter, slouching over , a wary eye, making a mental note to check on him.

Then it happened, the door opened for about the 50th time, Dave stopped checking after the 30th, Heavy shoes hit the floor in what sounded like a mini stampede then came to a halt.

A voice of anger was heard from behind Dave and his head whipped, almost breaking his neck.

"What the shit is this!? Why is fucking everything, fucking everywhere!?" The male raged the moment he walked in.

"Geez, relax KK. " Sollux said from behind the shorter male. A firm 'fuck you' was thrown at the bassist as they continued to walk to their designed room. Gamzee and Travos came rolling in and they waved at Jake in unison. Who waved back happily.

"Uh…one of those fella's w-wouldn't happen to be your crush w-would they, Dave?" Eridan inquired as he dried a glass with a white cloth.

"…maybe…" the male replied as he watched Karkat march his ass to the hall. He was wearing an interesting hoodie, a step down from the winter sweater. The shelves were completely gone but still covered his shoulders loosely but not hanging. Dave repressed a moan at the look of his skinny yet fit arms and how his wrists were covered in rainbow wristbands.

The kid was sexy, that much was obvious.

"Please tell me it's not the one w-wearing those cod aw-wful 3D shades." Eridan asked, almost frightened to hear the answer. He was shocked and even yelped at the sudden bust of laughter from Dave.

Dave figured he'd save Eridan's poor little heart from the knowledge of him thinking Sollox was hot.

The three members went back and forth carrying items from outside to the stage and Dave took to going to the back to calmly freak out about Karkat and all that mental shit.

Jake was at Dave's aid until Gamzee asked for his help. Then Dave was left alone to think. He should just walk up to the midget and say 'no hard feelings'. Take a shoot in the dark. But Karkat only accepted 'sincerity' apparently. Not that Dave didn't want to be sincere in his apology; he was just bad at showing it.

Dave jerked his attention up at the sudden appearance of Jake holding back a fit of laughter.

"What?" Dave asked, sounding somewhat desperate.

"N-Nothing!" He straightened himself up and did a terribly bad job at trying to not laugh.

"Fuck, Jake, spill! Did he say anything about me!?" Dave sat up from the chair he was on and surged his arms in hopes for an answer.

"Okay. Okay! He did…ask me if…I've seen the…the dick-happywhiteboy at all." Jake let his laugh free from his mouth as he tried to say sorry for being so immature.

Dave rolled his eyes and dashed pass the man and demanded two more beers and Eridan gave him a worried look before getting the man want he wanted.

Dave hated himself for feeling like this. He's never been so attached to a stranger and it was by far the most annoying and frustrating thing he has ever experienced. And this Strider has had a lot of times of annoyance and frustration.

Jake walked over to Dave and whispered in his ear. "The fact that he even mentioned you again is a good sign, Strider."

Then Jake left to attended to his duties as a bar owner and soon Eridan was in front of the stunned male's view.

"It's the short little fucker isn't it. Con-fuckin'-grats, I approv-ve."

And just like that, Eridan was at work again.

Dave blinked a few times before it all registered.

Dave smirked his Strider smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention that the last two songs were "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" By The Darkness and "Sunlight" By Death Cab For Cutie. C: Thanks again fro the reviews!**

The glare hurt. Oh how it stung.

Karkat Vantas was still livid at Dave. And the stare he was giving the male from the stage was a clear indication of it.

It said 'I AM STILL OUTRAGEOUSLY ANGRY AT YOU AND FUCK YOU FOR STARING BACK'. After what seemed like a good ten minutes of the heated stare, the singer's attention was focused on the guitarist.

Eridan came to you and didn't offer Dave anything to drink for the sake of his well-being, not that he _really_ cared, and the hole Dave was putting through his already pretty empty wallet.

"Soooo, are you going to go talk to him or anyfin'?" He asked as if Dave was a complete morron for not pursuing his crush.

"He hates me." Dave admitted as he swayed a bit on his seat.

"Oh…? Hav-ve you guys meet before?" Eridan asked in curiosity which Dave found to be very odd.

"Dude, since when did you give a flying fuck about my love life…or my life at all." Dave snapped a bit. "No offense." He added.

Eridan huffed with an angry pout. "W-Well, soooorry! I'm fuckin'bored here!"

"Excuses." Dave smirked. "You want to know what's got the Strider's eyes."

"W-What!? W-What the fuck is that supposed to ev-ven mean?" Eridan said in shock.

"Was I not staring at you long enough or did you want my attention?" Dave smirk stretched as he teased the bar tender.

"Oh, as if Dav-ve!" Eridan exclaimed after getting the male's drift. "You're w-way too drunk first of all, and secondly, fuck you for thinking I w-would ev-ven consider you in such a w-way." The hipster walked off as he lifted his head in the air and angrily swayed his hips in the process.

Dave got immensely bored of his spot and decided to change it up. He headed over to the make-shift dance floor and he sat at one of the tables that created the outskirts on the circle created for dancing. The blonde was still drunk and suddenly felt really lonely so we whipped out his phone to text his bud.

_To: Egderp_

_I'm drubk, send n. ked pic! ;)_

Dave laid the side of his face on the table, facing away from the band getting ready. You'll apologize soon, don't worry, Dave told himself.

A few minutes later, Dave looked at his text and frowned. No naked picture.

_From: Egderp._

_I'm sober and all kinds of no to that Dave. :U I'm on a date. Geez._

Dave smiled a sloppy smile.

_To:Egderp_

_If you weret youd do right?_

Dave cursed to himself when he couldn't find the patience to type properly and hoped John was cool enough to read it. The 20 year old didn't get an instant reply as now he was trying to hold a conversation with Jake.

"You sure you'll be alright Dave? You're worrying me over here. Remember, I know your brother so if anything happens to you; I'm in shit from him." The owner explained and Dave nodded but didn't say anything, making Jake worry more. "You're not…depressed or anything…right?" Jake asked seriously but awkwardly. He wasn't one for serious talks like his best friend Dirk. Which was kind of nice.

When Jake got a 'fuck no' reply from Dave, he took a deep breath and shook his head. "Sometimes, you really worry me kid but I know you can handle yourself…sometimes." And the older male left after rubbing Dave's back a little. Dave felt like an idiot when he really enjoyed the contact, it almost brought tears to the young strider.

Yup. He was drunk, drunk.

The drunk's phone went off and he read it in no time.

_From: Egderp_

_Your gay is showing._

That was all that was said and Dave blamed the alcohol entirely as his heart sank a bit. He decided to not reply and looked over the people.

Casually dressed and fancying a drink in their hand, a lot of people came and they were young and they looked like partiers. Dave debated drunkly mingling with a group of girls but he didn't want to appear creepy or feel like a man-whore. He just wanted to be attracted to a girl for once.

Thought deleted.

"Hey fuckfaces." Came Karkat's lovely greeting and he was greeted back with enthusiasm. "So no one fucking mentioned a god damn party tonight but whatever, we were asked to sing a song for some chick on her birthday and that's all you get so I don't know."

Dave decided to look at Karkat talk for lack of anything better to do but then he realised how close he sat near the stage. He was only three tables away. The drunk blonde's heart speed up as he caught Karkat looking at him again.

This time Dave looked away and a girl spoke through the mic. It was the party planner chick.

"Hehehe, Thanks Karkat, for being such a doll. Heheh" she commented almost evilly and Dave had to look back. He smirked as the girl had her arm around Karkat's neck, crushing his face into her tiny boobs. The kid's face was bright red and of course mad as hell. "Happy birthday Aradia~" the girl said and everyone clapped as said owner of the name blushed, mouthing timid 'thank you's.

Dave smiled, that was sweet of her friend to do.

Karkat pushed the intoxicated girl away from him and that was when Dave vaguely noticed that Karkat and the girl had a mic. When did they have two mics? The blonde pondered as he found the second stand.

"Ok, fuck off now." Everyone laughed, including Dave, as the girl giggled her ass off the stage and Karkat glared a hole through her back the entire time. "Anyways, we should seriously get paid extra for this shit cause fuck, we worked hard and it's still not enough to make up for the embarrassment we're about to endure…but since it's a decent present for someone I guess I don't mind it too bad." The singer admitted as he blushed.

Suddenly Sollux's voice was heard through his own mic. "I thuggetht getting your drunk atheth on that shitty excuthe for a danthe floor."

Immediately came a yell from the bar and Dave knew it was Eridan. "Nice lisp!"

Regardless of his shades, anyone could tell the bassist was giving the douche the dirtiest look but soon a smirk was found. "Nithe fathe, jerk."

After the two's little scrabble, the band began readying themselves as a good majority of the bar's population huddled within the dance floor.

"To Aradia on her whatever age birthday." Karkat said, somewhat sincerity and the music was soon followed, starting with the drums and Gamzee chimed in accordingly.

Dave jumped at the sudden scream and he was a bit shocked to see that it came from Aradia's mouth as she hugged the life out of her best friend. Must be her favourite song, Dave thought.

Now that Karkat was singing, Dave had no choice to watch and listen. The kid looked breath taking up on stage, all confidence unbelievably visible on his permintly-angry looking face as he took the first breath and never stopping his practiced voice until the song was over.

_'You know what Simon says, He tells you what to do._

_'What if he told you to take off all your clothes and dance in your birthday suit'_

With those words sung softly and almost seductively and the way Karkat touched the mic's stand with his hand; sliding his finger up and down the pole idly. Dave nervously wouldn't mind taking his clothes off…not for Simon though.

_'__Sure it's the latest craze, We all get influenced._

_'the little secret they don't want you to know no no'_

Sollux was joining the little singer in the singing now and that explained the extra mic. The bassist was a hella'good back singer, Dave mused. His voice was so smoothing in the background and rather similar to Karkat's in sound.

_'We're only human, Separated by our thoughts, _

_So hang on to them or you'll find you might get caught_

_Caught up in the..'_

Dave watched as the two girls passionately sang along with the lyrics, holding onto each other's hands, fingers interlocked as they swayed to the sound of a song they must have shared dearly.

_'Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do, mustn't get brainwashed by what's surrounding you._

_'Didn't you know that every little thing's contagious, Oh yes every little thing's contagious'_

Instant boner was quickly achieved after the little fucker bellowed out that course beautifully with his slow movement of his hips and Dave knew he had to make Karkat Vantas his. Some fucking how.

_'It's when you watch TV, In everything you see, The virus seeping through and you start to want what they tell you you should want'_

Dave picked up on a distinct attitude to the male's voice now and it was a lot different from the other two songs he heard him sing. Dave could feel an underlying sexiness in the strong voice. It was even evident through the way the singer portrayed his movements; sensual. For a guy, he could work it well, shit, it even suited him!

_'It's in the air you breathe, It's hidden up their sleeves, They're even marketing what I say right now, Watch out!'_

_'We're only human, Separated by our thoughts._

_'So hang on to them or you'll find you might get caught, Caught up in the…'_

_'Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do, mustn't get brainwashed by what's surrounding you.'_

_'Didn't you know that every little thing's contagious, Oh yes every little thing's contagious.'_

Dave felt himself sober up slowly as he watched everyone dance to the sway of the blaring music. He kind of wanted to dance too but one, bad idea and two, who could he dance with, he knew no one. Plus, the only person Dave would dance with was 'you know who'.

_'na na na na na na na, We're only human separated._

_na na na na na na na, We're only human separated, Only human separated.'_

It was the cutest thing watching as Karkat lulled the sweet 'na's. And it was sweeter to see his friend backing him up as he played bass with the same passion. Tavrous had a bit of a solo and man did he cream it nicely with Gamzee by his side. And if Dave saw right, he could see all their lips move as the chorus came again.

'_Caught up in the…'_

_'Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do, mustn't get brainwashed by what's surrounding you.'_

_'Didn't you know that every little thing's contagious, Oh yes every little thing's contagious.'_

And again.

'_Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do, mustn't get brainwashed by what's surrounding you.'_

_'Didn't you know that every little thing's contagious, Oh yes every little thing's contagious.'_

Everything on stage came to a stop and everyone yelled in excitement as they clapped and cheered the boys on for a job well done. Karkat was a little out of breathe before he muttered a thanks and admitted that he enjoyed the lyrics of the song despite how girly it was.

After the band finished packing, Dave final stood up and headed to the bar to quickly grab another drink as liquid courage. He heard techno music starting to play which meant no one was leaving the dance floor for a while. The bar was pretty clear with only a few people sitting down.

"Hey, Eridan. One more drink." Dave said with a hint of desperation as he looked over his shoulder a few times.

"You look a little nerv-vous…are you gonna talk to the singer guy? I hav-ve to admit…he w-was rather talented." Eridan said as he reached for the beer. As Dave began digging through his pocket for his wallet, remembering to pay for once, Eridan stopped him and handled him the drink. Dave was shocked to say the least. "Consider it my 'good luck' thing to you. So don't fuck it up."

"….uh, shit. Thanks…no pressure." Dave said still a bit dumbfounded. Eridan just rolled his eyes and huffed that cute huff.

Then Dave felt a tap on his shoulder, making the male react skittishly.

"I remember you, you're that guy that pithed kk off latht time. How'th it going?" the bassist said with a sly smile as he adjusted himself on the bar stool. Looking up at Eridan, Sollux's face fell. "Well, if it ithn't mithter. Douchebag. Hope my lithp doethn't bug you too much ath I athk you to get me a drink"

Dave was surprised to see Eridan blush, and he blushed hard.

"W-what do you w-want." The male strained out and looked away from the other, Sollux leaned in on his arms.

"What'th thith, theemth to me you have quite the acthent there." Sollux also seemed to have a sweet spot for revenge.

Eridan rolled his eyes and rested his hand on his hip. "Yes, an accent. Not a lisp. There's a fuckin'difference."

Sollux leaned back and seemed to be eyeing the other male in an interesting way but Dave started to panic, feeling that Karkat was around somewhere. Leaving the two, Dave looked around and found Gamzee and Tavros chilling at a table with a few people. Where the fuck was Karkat?

Dave wondered the crowds standing and chatting then searched through the dance floor. Convinced that Karkat left for some reason, Dave headed over to the kitchen to see Jake doing dishes while cooking. That was the main reason he was always back here.

"I think Karkat like left…"the strider said with disappointment in his voice.

Jake turned his head over his shoulder. "No, No, he's outside…uh, he smokes." Jake said and Dave could hear some regret in that last part but Dave didn't care, Karkat was alone and this was indeed his chance.

Dave made his way to the door and he hadn't felt this nervous in a really long time. Dave hesitated. He just realized that he never thought about how he was going to fucking apologize. He kept that vague idea of graveling that Jake told him to do but in the form of words, there was nothing. Well, Dave was a Strider and not only did Striders have skill, this Strider had spitting on his side. By that he meant; he could come up with something decent form the top of his head.

Right?

Dave grabbed the door handle and opened the door to feel a warm breeze but no Karkat. It was until Dave stepped out and listened. His eyes shifted to the corner where he hear a grunt and kicked gravel.

" . " came a strained voice and Dave froze for a second.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing kissing my girlfriend like that huh!?" A bold and angry but not a cute angry hissed.

"Nugh! She kissed me you stupid dickwad so before you go getting high on testosterone-" Dave heard a body hit the wall and he snapped back into reality. "Fuck you goddammit!" Karkat spit out and Dave ran the corner in a second.

The man had the midget hopelessly off his feet and pinned to the wall by the shirt. The poor kid had his skinny arms on the huffier man's offending ones in a fertile attempt to remove them. The man was fucking huge with muscle mass and hard core looking as shit.

Clothes ripped and glasses broken and the height of a giant. But Dave didn't give two shits.

"Cut! I believe what your doing is out-of-context dude." Dave said as he watched the older male cock his arm back. The sight scared the ever living shit to Dave but it was Karkat's face that terrified him more.

It was indescribable. It was scared, angry and kind of sad.

"Excuse me." The man directed his attention solely on Dave and the blonde had to give it to him, the look almost knocked the scrawny boy out.

Dave looked at Karkat then at the man. "I can't allow to hit this innocent man."

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Karkat yelled at Dave. "I don't need you're fucking help!" the male struggled as the older guy laughed at his attempts.

"This is too funny. Should I just beat both of you up together or what?" the black bob-hair guy scoffed as his grip on karkat loosened.

Dave ignored Karkat and stared at the man. "Or you could just come at me, bro." Dave threw his arms to his sides and braced himself with a snarled.

Releasing Karkat fully, the older man abandoned the smaller male and advanced towards Dave, who looked at Karkat's utterly stunned face and before he could see anything else, the ground zoomed up too fast and pain bloomed against Dave's left cheek bone.

"Holy fucking shit!" Karkat screamed.

Dave groaned as he was lifted up by the shirt and he immediately blocked his face but that didn't help at all as he was kneed in the stomach and hit the ground again. Dave cried in pain as he coughed out what he hoped wasn't blood.

Karkat's panicked 'oh my god's and array of swear words could be heard and Dave felt bad for making the kid freak out, he could hear the utmost distress grip the male's words.

It was a sorry sight to see Karkat make a run for the entrance though, Dave's heart sank but thankfully, the feeling barely lasted a second as he had to scatter away from the fuming man.

Dave finally got up, which was more painful than anything else, but again the blonde made another fatal mistake and the grown man yanked his arm and threw him against a block of wall holding the bar's structure's up and Dave saw stars. Like the fucking cartoons but this was no joke.

Suddenly, a hard yell was heard and hard, rapid footsteps scattered off and Dave could feel his body shake in pain and fear.

Jake was in front of Dave's line of view and Dave began to shake from tears as Jake's face was beyond any form of worry and fear that Dave has ever saw.

It was frightening. Suddenly everything was so fragile.

Jake touched his face as if it would break under the touch. "I'm so sorry Dave! Oh my god, Dave, please say something! Please!" he pleased back but the chocked cry was all Dave gave the man. In a flash Jake had the beaten male up and hanging off him. He let Dave adjust, spit out his blood and wipe his tears.

"I…I didn't…fucking fight back…" Dave chocked out, upset and distraught. Jake told the blonde that it was ok. Dave was about to say something back when he felt another hand grab his arm and wrap its weak self around a much short neck. Dave gasped when he saw Karkat.

"K-Kar…Kat…" the human breathed out in shock and Karkat gave him a sad look. The pain in his eyes was so apparent it stung.

The two males walked Dave to the back and set him on a chair at the very back of the kitchen and Jake asked Karkat to get all the items he need to treat the male.

Dave hissed and moaned in pain. "Fuck. That hurts." The injured blonde jerked his face away as Jake rubbed rubbing alcohol on it.

"I know it does Dave, just stay still." Jake said holding Dave's face still. "Dirk is going to kill me man…"

Dave looked down at Jake and caught a glimpse of the injury. "Naw, just put a big Band-Aid on it. I can rock it for sure." Dave smirked but he felt his head go light and it was throbbing.

Jake gave Dave a light smile but Dave knew the guy was scattering inside. "Where else did he hit you?" Jake asked softly as he let the cut breathe.

"No other hits…just a kick and…I hit my head pretty-" Dave was suddenly interrupted.

"_What!?_ Fuck! Are you bleeding there Dave!?" The older male said in extreme concern and Karkat jumped from where he was sitting a watching.

To be honest, Dave wish the kid wasn't sitting there but at the same time it was comforting. Almost made up for being beaten to a pulp. That was it though, he didn't win, not that the skinny blonde thought he could win but there was lost pride.

Jake took a look at Dave's head and Dave had to hang onto Jake's inspecting arms for support. A sigh of relief was heard but it was ruined when Dave faulted in trying to balance himself.

"Dave!?" Jake exclaimed and Karkat stood up, slowly making his way to Jake as an aid.

"I need…coffee man, I'm starting to pass out here…" Dave moaned and Jake started to breathe heavily.

"You just got the shit beaten out of you, coffee won't help! You're going to get a fucking concussion!" Jake panicked as he looked through the first aid bin for something but he knew there was nothing.

Karkat took a hold of Dave's chest and Dave swore his heart stopped at the touch. Jake got up to make a phone call and told Karkat to watch him.

Alone, Dave felt very uncomfortable as Karkat maneuvered his weak body into something more comfortable for both of them and Dave was grateful that the male kept his hand on his chest. It was so warm.

All that was really heard was the muffled music and Dave could feel a really bad head ache, so bad he groaned and regretted it because Karkat removed his hand.

Grabbing the sides of Dave's Face carefully with both hands, Karkat made the freckled faced male look at him. "Are you dizzy at all or feel like you're spinning?" he asked softly and with concern.

Dave's face has the reddest it has ever been in his life as he tried to speak but all his mouth could do was open, inhale, exhale and close.

Karkat realized how forward and personal his gesture was. "Fuck. Sorry, I-" Dave quickly grabbed Karkat's slipping hands.

"No, I uh…I should you know say sorry'cause of like that thing…" Dave swallowed. "I was being a stupid douche and, I mean, what I did was stupid and…" Dave started to notice that he was seeing three spinning, worried as fuck Karkats and his heart speed up. "S-shit…so many of you, which one…was I talking to…?"

Karkat yelped as his felt a hand fall on his thigh and the other on the bench and at that moment, Jake came back and quickly picked up the falling male.

"Shit!" Jake groaned as he took Dave bridal sideways. "Karkat can you please use your anger to get everyone out of here. The ambulance will be here soon and I can't have people here, freaking out."

Karkat nodded and hurried off but he stopped to turn when he heard something fall to the ground. Hanging off Jake's arm, bleach blonde hair falling from his face and around his head, mouth slightly open and eyes completely closed; Dave Strider was out cold.

**I'm not going to lie, I have the cutest imagine in my head for that last little paragraph. C:**

**The song Karkat sung is called "Human" By Skye Sweetnam. C:**

**Edit: so I recently realized how extremely OOC I made Equis(however you spell his name. XD) is and I apologize greatly! I don't know much about his character other than the obvious and to be fair, I just needed a tough looking guy so maybe he's not really Equis but he just looks like him. :T **

**Again, I'm sorry! **

**Oh and just as a note, Terezi sloppily drunk kissed Karkat as a thanks/you're cute kind off thing and Equis Wanna-be was all like imma beat the shrimp up!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless! Thank you for the reviews, favourites and watches! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! 13 alerts~ ****I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves there or maybe I'm keeping your boredom at bay? Either way, thank you!**

**Sorry for the little wait, I have to start writing again but the mojo isn't as strong as the first few chapters. I wrote the first two in a day, 11 hours straight man, that was a good fckin day!**

**Kay, I'll shut up now. :3**

When Dave woke up, his drowsy eyes were meet with bright, swollen orange ones. Dave's eyes widen, not even he was used to his older brother's odd colored eyes.

Dirk let out the lightest of breaths. "Hey." It looked like the man hadn't slept and if he did, it wasn't well.

"Hey." Dave said back as he sat up slowly in his bed and rubbed his head. "Um, are you mad at me…?" Dave cut to the chase, he never knew how mad or chill his brother could be at serious situations.

Dirk shook his head and rested it in his hands. But Dave did know that that reaction wasn't a good sign.

Dave decided to look around; the beeping sound hitting repeatedly on his ears was really fucking annoying.

"I've never been so scared in my life, the sight of you, here, unconscious, killed me Dave." Dirk finally spoke up and Dave bite his lip but the action made him wince from his cheek bone being really swore.

"You know I wouldn't hurt a soul but god help me I wanted to hunt that bastard down and-" Dave twitched and cut Dirk off. The younger male hated when Dirk made threats.

"He didn't kill me man, I mean yeah, he was a totally fucking dick but…he hit me like…three times…" Dave said sadly as he twiddled his thumbs. Why was he here anyways?

"Dave…he could have had a knife but instead he gave you a concussion! You have to get a CAT scan today, you could have brain damage Dave!" Dirk said with pain in his voice. Dave hated how many times his brother said his name in these talks. The younger Strider cringed every time he heard it.

It was silent for a bit and Dave muttered a sorry and Dirk sighed.

"But despite that, I've never been more proud of you. You fought to save someone…Sure you got your ass kicked but it was brave, really fucking brave, Dave." Dirk smiled as he stood up.

Dave was stunned by the change of course in the conversation but smirked as he gave his brother props. "Thanks, bro."

"But I will cry if something turns out bad in the scan results and that man is dead meat." Dirk went strict and Dave nodded. Reaching into his pocket as the nurse walked in and greeted them both, Dirk passed Dave a crumbled up piece of paper and Dave gave Dirk an odd look before taking it.

"Take care, kiddo. I'll pick you up later." Dirk flicked his hand to his side and walked out the door.

Dave looked to the paper then to the nurse. "Hey." Dave said sheepishly and the nurse smiled back nervously. Fuck, he didn't have his shades.

The CAT scan experience was interesting and a bit terrifying but being in the hospital was always extremely awkward to the male. He hadn't been here since he cut his knee on a rusty nail. He was like six. The thing that got to the young adult was the fact that cell phones weren't allowed to be on in the hospital and Dave really wanted to call John.

Dave asked his nurse if he could go outside for a bit to make a few phone calls to worrying friends. Once the urse lectured him on having to take his IV with him and how careful he had to be due to the fact that too much sunlight exposure could bother his 'scaned' brain, the blonde left with a quick nod, assuring the nurse that he will be quick. Dave felt lame having to ask since he as a grown adult but he heard hospitals were a bit restricting. His nurse directed him to go out into some random garden they had and Dave sat on the bench and he felt so naked. Not being in his Strider clothes and most of all, not wearing his strider shades. But it was nice and shaded were he sat so his eyes didn't shine the way they did in the sun.

The human had never looked down or away from people's eye sight as much as he did now and it was so apparent, that was what made it really embarrassing. At work, ppeople mind there own bussiness but all these old people and off the rocker folks were tilting their heads, almost begging to look into the boy's eyes.

Turning his phone on and leaning his swollen head back, something paradox occurred to the patient. Who saved who that night? Sure, Dave saved Karkat from a hell of a beating but Dave could have maybe died if Karkat didn't get Jake…It was a serious frigging question to Dave all of a sudden. He couldn't wrap his head around it really.

Not wanting to ponder the situation any more, Dave wasn't surprised that he phone was going off the hook right form collecting all the missed calls and texts. Dave knew already that 80% if not all were from John.

It brought a goofy smile to Dave's face. Looks like he had to call his wife first.

The dial tone went off a few times and then a hurried 'Dave' came.

"Missed me?" the males mused into the phone.

"Missed you!? Omg I was worried sick! Jake didn't come home until the morning and Dave, he was in tears!" John said in a rush.

"Well fuck." Dave said, his humorous attitude wiped off his face. Jake didn't really cry. At all. "I knew he was stressing over it but crying? I owe him a big apology." Dave said sincerely.

"Yeah, well, it's wasn't entirely your fault Dave but Dirk flipped his shit big time! Like if he saw a table at any time, it would have been flipped, you know! That's another reason Jake broke down. Dirk kinda chewed him out but besides that, are you ok? Can I visit you?" The blue-eyed friend asked, pleading in his voice.

"Holy shit man…I feel like such a dick. I didn't even put up a fight man. I guess I thought it would be more embarrassing, you know? And I don't fucking know, I had to ask to make this call. I hate hospitals." Dave replied and John agreed.

"I wouldn't fight either dude. Wanna send me a pic of your pretty face then sweetthang?" John said with that rare sexual tone that made Dave's face blush. It was so rare when it came out and Dave wished he could cherish it longer but he was always caught off guard.

"Heh, don't kid like that. Makes me skip a beat, John." Dave teased but was half serious.

"Oh whatever, you do it all the time so hush. I want one though, is it really bad? Any battle scars?" John asked excitedly.

"Well, he punched me in the face first so I got a bruised on my left cheek. Mind you the band-aid over my cheek makes me look hella'cute dude." Dave smirked, even though it hurt a bit. John laughed then Dave looked down the shirt he had to wear and saw a bruise on his stomach. "Yup, bruise on my stomach, he fucking kneed me man, tough as shit bitch then the reason I'm here is cause of a damn concussion. Oh! Got my head check through those CAT things. It was cool. Just like in the shows." John was silent. "John?"

"Oh, uh, shit, that sounds awful Dave…really. I'd hug you so tight right now if I was here." The buddy said, heart-filled and Dave 'aw'ed at the cuteness. "But you did it for a friend right?"

Dave paused for a second. "Well, I don't know about a friend. He hates me but I kind of hope he talks to me later…"

"Dave, you never told me about this guy before…then you get your ass handled to you for him." John sounded upset and that upset Dave.

"Hey bro, he's just a cool guy and if you were in my shoes and saw what I saw, you'd get your ass kicked for him too." Dave justified.

"I believe you. But why didn't you tell me about him before...just wondering." John asked and Dave thought about it.

"Hmm, dunno really. He just never popped up in my head or anything I guess. I'm sorry dude." Dave said but then it hit him. "Wait! I did tell you about him once, the night we meet actually, he was the guy who rejected the bro-job! Remember?"

"What? Seriously? You asked him that?" John said in slight shock. "He must be kind of confused right now." The male pondered.

"I wish I could call him, it'd be nice to hear his voice…he might yell at me, which is strangely good. " Dave said with a smile, he liked when the smaller male yelled.

"Oh my, Dave, sounds like you like him." John chuckled and Dave blushed at the sound of it. It was fucking cute as shit.

"Well…" Dave figured he had to tell John for one, he told Eridan first and he was not Dave's best bro and two, he already felt bad for not really mentioning him to John. "I kinda do…have a bit of a thing for him…"

John gasped and Dave couldn't tell if it was a bad one or a good one. "D-Do you want to date him?"

Dave thought about it. He'd always said he would never date guys. But the flashes of holding Karkat's hand as they walked or even sharing their first kiss gave the blonde butterflies.

"That would be nice..." Dave sighed happily until his denial made room for itself. "But I'm not like gay or anything, it's just, this kid has a spark in him, I know he does, I just want to be around it all the time. Plus, his friends who he jams with are pretty fucking cool dude. I was actually debating giving it to the bassist 'cause he's hot."

To Dave's surprise, John laughed. "You're hilarious Dave. Well, that's good, I wouldn't mind meeting them some time."

"They go to Jake's bar." Dave said with hope in his voice.

"Bars are bad! You're visit to the hospital is a perfect example of that." John said in his matter-of-fact voice.

Dave rolled his eyes, a gesture he did in dramatic situations. Like John being a totally frigging tool. "Anyways, I should go I guess…gotta get those results and call Dirk. Tell Jake I'm really fucking sorry, see you later?"

"Yeah, sure thing, take care." John said and their conversation ended. Dave took a big breath and looked up at the clear blue sky. The blonde's head was pounding as he fluttered his eyes closed and a groan slipped pass his lips.

Dave realized that he was in deep shit if he actually liked Karkat. There was an unsettling feeling in Dave's stomach but it mended with a sweet and warm feeling that released small amounts of happiness inside the male. It was a that kind of happiness that made you relieved to be alive, it gave you more of a purpose.

The fear of being so okay with liking a stranger ,and telling people so quickly about it, wasn't enough to stop Dave from thinking about how cute Karat looked when he was mad or how soft his pudgy little face looked.

Shit, just knowing the kid exist made Dave happy for reasons unkknown.

Scared of how far these thoughts and emotions were running, Dave stood up and decided to finally go inside again.

Dave lay in his hospital bed and passed out because hospitals drained his energy since they took years to get you simple results. The blonde had to admit, he was mad and getting a little anxious. Were the results so complicated and horrible that he had to stay here forever and never leave? Of course that wouldn't happen and was frankly a very dramatic way of thinking but we were in a hospital and oh how Dave wanted to leave.

His assigned nurse walked in and greeted Dave, who greeted her back. After a little small talk, the nurse told Dave the good news about not having any serious brain damage and that his head was in good shape. He did however have to take pills for two weeks to regular normal blood flow, preventing any future blood clots as well as future concussions.

Dave thanked the nurse for her help and she let the male go. Dave got dressed again when the crumpled note that Dirk gave him this morning fell onto the ground and Dave picked it up and opened it.

He heart swelled in joy, scribbled onto the note was none other than Karkat's phone number. Dave stared at it, completely perplexed as to why it was here, in his hands. The blonde's face resembled one of a someone holding gold.

He wondered if Karkat meant to give this to him. Oh shit, did that mean he wanted Dave to call him? The young Strider was freaking out in the bathroom stall now. Normally this would be no big deal, Dave would punch the numbers into his phone and maybe call the person later but knowing that this number was Karkat's number made the male extremely nervous.

To calm his nerves down, Dave shoved the note into his jean pocket and called his brother as he walked out the hospital doors. 20 minutes later, Dirk pulled up and Dave made a dash into the car since Dirk stopped in a not parking zone.

"Well?" Dirk said as he turned the roundabout.

"Well…" I'm not mentally handicapped, just need to take pills for a bit." Dave said as he pulled the bottle out and read the instructions.

Dirk let out a breath and looked over at the bottle. "That's good. And you better set an alarm for those because I know you will forget." Dirk nagged.

"On it." Dave said as he then went to his alarm settings on his phone. Every morning after a meal was the requirements.

"I'm really glad you're okay, kid." Dirk said and looked Dave straight in the eyes and he had his sharp edged shades on this time. Dave too with his shades, looked at his older brother.

"Thanks bro…and sorry…didn't mean to cause so much ruckus…" Dave said back and went to reach for the note and entering it into his phone.

"I know you didn't."

The rest of the ride was silent until Dirk told Dave he made him some lunch and Dave smiled. Dave was starving because he refused to eat the food the hospital provided. Finally home, Dave went straight into the kitchen and gasped at the sub on the counter. Dirk smiled and said the male deserved a nice big sub and Dave hugged his brother tight before grabbing his treat and heading to his room, yelling words of affection to his brother.

Dave shut his door and sat on his bed with his sub on his lap. Dirk didn't make these babies often since they required so much ingredients but now that they clearly had those ingredients, Dave expected a few more in the near future.

The blonde couldn't decide whether he should call Karkat before or after his delicious sub…since the thing was staring at him, begging him to eat it, the decision was made to call after the male after.

Dave fell onto his bed, stuffed, almost too full but definitely a good full. He lay there for about 5 minutes talking himself into calling Karkat but the more he thought about it the more nervous he got. Without a second thought, Dave just called the number.

Before the line could even ring once there was a hello and Dave was shocked to say the least.

"Were you waiting for my call?" Dave asked from his nervousness, it was apparent to the Strider, he just knew by the way he voice shook through his throat.

"Um…yes." Karkat admitted and Dave thought his voice was cute over the phone. The blonde's heart skipped a beat when Karkat asked him if he was ok.

"Yeah man, I'm golden. Just got out of the hospital actually." Dave said a little more relaxed, smiling tended to do that.

Karkat sighed. "That's good…I guess…um…you don't have any brain damage right?"

"I've gone blind but that's about it." Dave teased, a nervous habit; his worst nervous habit.

The line went silent.

"I was joking…" Dave said clearified in fear. He just fucked everything up again didn't he? His heart sank.

"Don't _fucking _do shit like that!" Karkat exploded and Dave pulled the phone away from his ear. "God, you're fucking weird."

Dave couldn't help a little laugh at the last comment. "Sorry. I'm really fucking sorry bro, for the first night, for making you panic and shit and for being a douche. I'm not sure I made that clear last night…" Dave said, talking like an adult for once. For his standards anyways. He let out a breath after saying it and his hands were sweating.

"Wait, for panicking…you mean when you were getting…" Karkat trailed off.

"Yeah, I felt bad that I put you into that situation, like watching and shit." Dave clarified.

"Seriously? I mean for a guy who shamelessly asked to suck my dick, you're kinda nice…" Karkat mused and Dave blushed hard.

"Um, does that mean you forgive me?" Dave asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure, although I feel like I need to apologize to you for telling you I didn't need your help…I kind of did, or I would have been beaten to death due to my inability to shut fuck up." Karkat said and Dave could hear things clanging in the background.

"I like that you talk a lot." Dave re-framed from adding 'it's cute'.

"Is that your way of forgiving me then?" Karkat grumbled.

"Naw, I was never mad at you bro. But I'll accept it." Dave said as he turned on his bed. He wanted to talk to Karkat forever like this.

"Alright, that's that then. Bye." Karkat said and hung up.

Dave blinked his eyes a few times as he lay there. Did that seriously just happened? Was that it!? The blonde thought sadly. Should he text him? Oh god, he'd seem creepy again and the male didn't want to fuck up again.

Dave decided to not text or call Karkat and distract himself by hanging out with John more often than not. Dave was glad he got a lot of hours at work too. That helped with restricting himself from spontaneously calling Karkat. Although, the main reason Dave wanted to talk to the other male was to know if that was it. Not like he thought there was any real chemistry between them but it would've been good to know if Karkat ever planned on talking to him again. Did the angry male sacrifice his number to the blonde just to see if he was alive and say sorry and then dip? The thought sort of pained the young Strider. It was just not cool to him.

Yet he still felt something for the midget.

John would bring the singer up here and there and Dave would just shake his head, legitimately not wanting to talk about him. But that changed when Dave got to John's house from work and John was at his kitchen table doing school work. The 20 year old was in college for movie making or some shit like that. Acting had always captivated the young Egbert.

Dave was technically saving for school but mostly avoiding it. He needed a break.

"Hey." Dave greeted his friend.

"You live here now, Dave?" John said without looking up to him, scribbling words down hastily.

"Sure. You mad or something?" Dave asked as he plopped onto the couch and rested from being on his feet for 8 hours.

"No. I am annoyed though. I have an essay to write and my group members are being total dickheads and just ugh, why did I stay in school again?" The boy fumed at his seat and Dave knew his little bud needed someone to chill with while he did his school work. Dave was planning on sleeping but friend's needs came first to the male.

"Because you're a good kid with dreams." Dave told him and John looked up at his cool face and smiled a bit.

"Thanks for the reminder." John chuckled. "I'm just having a bad day, sorry if I was being a dink…"

"Don't worry about it. I've been kind of a dink too, with the whole Karkat thing." Dave admitted and John smiled.

"It's been almost a week eh…I think you should at least say hi, let him know you're alive." John suggested.

"I don't know what to say man. I can't just say hi, he's a straight up guy, not into small talk kind of guy. Gets the hint in a heart beat thing." Dave said as he stared at his phone, waiting for some kind of answer from its LCD screen. Dave was debating whether to post his problem on yahoo answers and wait for a reply when John spoke up.

"He plays at Jake's bar doesn't he? Why not ask if he's going any time soon." John said and Dave gave the male his most amazed look.

"Egbert, you are a genius." Dave said with a smirk and worked on his phone. "Why didn't I think about that?"

"You don't think too much when you're nervous." John said with a giggle at the genius compliment.

Dave informed John that he sent the text and they both waited impatiently for the thing to vibrate, john was still doing school work.

The phone shook and Dave grabbed it in a flash and John creased his work to watch in excitement. But John's excitement diminished when he saw Dave's face fell and a sigh left his lips.

"He deleted my number." Dave said gravely.

John frowned. "How do you know?" then a phone screen was glaring at him. It read;

_From: Karkat_

_WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?_

"Oh." Was all John could say as Dave leaned his head against the back of the chair.

"I give up." The blonde said.

It was silent until John muttered a sorry and got the male a giant glass of apple juice to cheer him up.

An hour later, as the two males were now in John's room watching Con Air for the one millionth time that month, Dave's phone started ringing and his heart stopped when the screen flashed Karkat's name. Dave slapped John on the shoulder repeatedly as he told him to mute the sound. John complied immediately and Dave answered the phone as John clung to his side, dying to hear the mysterious male's voice.

"Dave? What the fuck? Why didn't you answer me?" Karkat yelled through the phone and John leaned back a bit. Dave was already used to the kid's loudness.

"Uh, you deleted my number dude. Kinda hurt a bit." Dave admitted and John was shocked at how honest Dave was. The blacked haired boy had been his friend for so long, it never occurred to him.

"Did not. I didn't edit your contact number to say your name. I figured it was you after some thought." Karkat said.

"Oh? And how did you figure that, little dude." Dave mused, already recovered for the previous sadness.

Karkat sighed. "You seem to be the only one who gives a rat's ass about our music. God knows why."

"Oh. Well, yeah." Dave said as he creased hanging on the edge of the couch to rest his back against it, getting more comfortable. John whined quietly as he was farther away from the phone. "Are you going then?" Dave asked after a long pause.

"Oh, uh. I guess we could use the extra money but Jake didn't call us yet so fuck if I know." Karkat grumbled.

"Hmm." Dave hummed and wondered if he would ask the other male to hang out. "Hang on a second, will ya?" Dave asked and stuffed the phone under John's couch pillow.

John gasped and whispered, "What are you doing?" Dave could hear slight panic in his best bro's voice.

Dave 'shh'ed him. "I want to ask him out, help me!" Dave said in a rush. John's face turned bright red then he racked his brain form an idea.

"Uh…you mean, like a hang out or an actual date?" John asked and Dave thought for a minute.

"Fuck, I don't know. I don't want to be too fast you know?"

"Then a hangout, just ask to chill dude." John said quickly and Dave nodded as he grabbed the phone and put it to his ear, saying hello.

"What?" Karkat replied impatiently and Dave was a little bit surprised to hear that he was still there.

"Wanna chill sometime?" Dave asked as casually as he could.

"Uh…not really…no offence but I'm not into that stuff." Karkat said, sounding a little sheepish.

"What are you into?" Dave asked seductively, the blonde couldn't help it, how could you not say something like that seductively?

"Oh you know, chains, whips, gags, all that glorious shit. I like it rough Dave, so fucking rough." Karkat spit out and both John and Dave couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Dude, I was…nevermind, on a more serious note, I want to meet the gang. You guys seem really neat." Dave said a little more sincerely.

"You want to meet these fuckbags? Trust me, you don't. I wish I didn't." Karkat sighed.

"That's a bit mean to say about your friends man." Dave said, a little confused. Was Karkat really this much of a jerk.

"Opinions, Opinions, Opinions. Anyways, if you really want to know these guys, talk to them not me."

Dave looked at John, who shrugged. "I want to know you too bro."

The other end was quiet for a moment. "Ok…this is awkward now. How about you text me when you're free and I'll see what I can do or something…" Was all Karkat said and Dave was satisfied with that, minus the whole 'awkward' statement.

"Kay, cool." Dave said and the line was dead. John gave Dave an unsure thumbs up and Dave laughed.

**This is going to be a bumpy ride for Dave and Karkat. But mostly, Dave.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated~ ;7;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I had six pages of it written until I realized that I wasn't into it at all, then I started again and got it done in like two days compared to the other one. The I had to edit awkwardly like 3 times, since all this shit kept happening and life and bleh. TuT**

**I hope you enjoy it~**

It was a pretty boring Tuesday night as Dave idly surfed the net. Tumblr had a horrible way of sucking your attention if not your entity into its never-ending walls of posts. John referred to it as the internet equivalent of a black hole.

Suddenly Dave's phone went off, he recognized it as a text and he reached over, not even looking away from the screen. Finally grabbing the device, Dave flipped it open and was shocked to see it was Karkat texting him out of all people. His heart fluttered in his chest.

_From: Karkat_

_WE'RE AT THE BAR IF YOU'RE STILL INTERESTED IN MEETING THESE DIPSHITS._

Ohgod, Ohgod, Ohgod, Ohgod Dave panicked in his head. What short notice! But a good short notice Dave thought. Dave quickly typed down his reply, he was really giddy now! Fuck, Tumblr man, hello bar full of attractive males! No homo.

_To: Karkat_

_Sounds like a party to me, bro. Be there in 10 minutes. ;P_

Dave wondered if Eridan was going to be the bartender tonight, last time he and Sollux had it out for each other, so it seemed. Speaking of which, Dave then wondered how they acted the rest of that night. There was the possibility of avoidance but Dave thought it was a tad bit out of character for Eridan to comment out loud like that.

Pulling out his favorite red long-sleeved, white shirt with the broken record on it, Dave was now Swaggy McGee, or still Strider, that worked too. If not better.

Cell phone and wallet was all the male needed. Besides that, black skinny jeans, his white and red snickers, bought with his shirt, and Dave was good to go. He bet Eridan would enjoy this choice of clothing the best. He even bet that Eridan would fuck him on the counter becasue of it, but Dave wasn't gay, as appealing as that would be if it were to happen. Still not gay. Nope.

Dave let his brother know where he was going, got a lecture and slight praise for seeing his new 'friend' and Dave was finally off.

Dave could vaguely hear the muffled sound of beats from the tiny bar and he bit his lip lightly, well he hoped it wouldn't be too awkward. He really needed to make a better impression this time.

Before going into the bar, Dave not only cringed inside due to his latest memory here but he was surprised to see Jake outside, talking to a few people. Dave was planning on casually passing by but Jake gave the male a little wave and soon his arm was around the male's shoulder and laughing a bit.

"You're back! I thought you'd never come here again. Or did you find out that Karkat and them were here." the John-look alike chuckled, like John. God damn these two were doubles, Dave wondered if him and Dirk were that similar, it would be creepy if they were. The only different between John and Jake was their face shape,(Jack's being more boxy) and Jake's slight wrinkles. Perhaps the same rules applied to Dave and Dirk?

"Hey man, I'll have you know that Karkat invited me." Dave said crossing his arms in triumph as Jake's eyes were shocked in a humorous manner.

"Really?" he said through a laugh and gave the 20 year old props. "I knew you could do it." He cheered on and Dave smirked, trying not to grin like a goof.

"Have you been drinking, you're pretty much the host dude." Dave said, thinking Jake had a few drinks, he was generally a positive guy but not _this _positive.

"Hahah, no, I haven't drank anything Dave, Geez. Anyways, go inside, you're future love interest is waiting." the black haired male chuckled again and Dave rolled his eyes even though he knew Jake couldn't see it.

Dave walked in and was a bit taken back at how many people were actually here on a Tuesday night. Then Dave looked to the bar as he walked over, he saw that Jade was working and he pouted a bit, he was good friends with her and everything but he was kind of hoping for Eridan tonight. Oh well, until next time. Dave needed the guy's number or something. It would probably creep the hipster out if he asked, but that would be a bonus for Dave.

Then Dave saw Karkat, who just so happened to be looking at Dave and then looked away and towards Sollux who waved at Dave, making Gamzee and Tavros turn their heads, giving their own little wave and then Dave waved to everyone. Laughing in his head about how cute this was.

Jade was the first to greet the blonde as he stood near Tavros, who smelt really nice, smelled like a pretty high class cologne to Dave. Jade giggled, distracting Dave. "Look Dave, you have friends."

Dave smirked at his bartender friend and pulled out his wallet, waving it in the air a bit and she gasped. "And money!"

The four other males at the counter looked around a bit confused, not really into the inside joke the two humans shared then Sollux hopped off his chair with a wide grin. "Hey Dave, Thaved you a thopt." He said suavely and Dave's eyes widened a bit but no one could tell because of his shades.

Karkat fumed and even blushed at his friend. "You're such a fucking ass, you know that." Karkat informed the male who just giggled and took a chair to shove in next to Tavros as Dave made his way to Karkat.

"Hey, Karkat, anger as ever I see." Dave commented with the smallest of smiles and Karkat just grumbled a yup and Dave turned to see Gamzee's face and he pulled back a bit. The guy wore make-up and Dave just had to ask.

"Dude, you wear make-up…or face paint…?" the question came out to be a little too bashful than Dave intended, up close and personal, Gamzee looked like a guy who could fuck up your shit up real good if you pissed him off enough.

Dave's nerves were less tense when he heard Gamzee's light laugh. "Yeah man, I'm all up and into that shit. Hope that don't upset you or nothing."

Dave quickly shook his head. "Naw, it's cool."

Jade came back from doing a few orders elsewhere and made Dave his drink and Sollux and Tavros asked for another. Dave looked at Karkat, who seemed really miserable which made Dave's heart sink a bit. "You the designated driver or something?" Dave asked and Karkat looked at him for a second and looked away.

"No, that would be clown face over there. I got dragged here against my will to endure the ever so pleasant presence of a bunch of idiots." The shorter male groaned and Dave laughed.

"Hey, Jade, mind making me a Cosmo." He requested as he pulled a 5 out of his wallet and passed it to her. Jade give him a funny look before doing so.

"Uh, you um look like a Strider, um by the way. It uh suits you, as a last name." Tavros finally spoke and Dave's hidden eyes sparkled. Tavros had the cutest nervous male voice Dave has ever heard and it was complimenting him. To be honest, Dave thought Tavros would be way more 'hard core', personality wise, because of his mo-honk like hair. The strip of hair in the middle didn't stand up, at all really; it was actually slightly curly. Making it a cute mo-honk

"Ha, shit, you know my last name and thanks, feel free to call me Strider if you want." Dave said taking a swig and Taros blushed as a response.

Dave got his Cosmo, it was a bright red with a hint of magenta and a separate holder with more of the same liquid beside it. Dave thanked his friend and slid the items in front of karkat and everyone in their little group sung out an 'ooooh', except Karkat who looked furiously at Dave.

"I'm not drinking that you fuckface!" he almost yelled and Sollux cut in.

"Jutht drink the fucking thing, KK, god knowth you need it." The short hair male said as he took a gulp from his own drink.

"Fuck off, Captor." Karkat snapped at his friend then looked at Dave again. "I'm seriously not drinking that."

Dave smirked, trying to cover up any nervousness showing. The blonde didn't really know how to respond to Karkat's anger, or just plain personality, like Sollux did. So he went with the typical approach; reasoning.

"You just looked so tense, I thought this might help relax you, at least drink one." Dave reasoned. Usually he'd brush it off or drink it himself, which he might end up doing if this kid was persistent enough.

"I am not tense! Fuck. Whatever, I'll fucking try it already." Karkat gave in, hating the attention he was getting and took the elegant glass as Gamzee commented on how fancy it looked and Karkat gave him a quick 'shut up, Gamzee', making the taller male laugh. Karkat was about to drink from the tiny little straw when he growled. "Why the fuck are you pricks watching me, it's fucking creepy."

"Drink it already." Sollux said impatiently and earned himself a glare before Karkat actually drank it. Dave made sure to watch those lips carefully as they closed around the straw. One little gulp and Karkat moved back, he face was unreadable.

"Well?" Tavos asked, sporting his own Cosmo like beverage. "Do you um like it?" his voice full of curiosity.

Karkat bit his lip and didn't look at anyone with a soft yet angry mutter. "Not as horrible as I thought."

Everyone gave a little cheer as Sollux 'interpreted' Karkat's response. "That meanth it'th fucking amathing."

"Oh shut up, Sollux." Karkat said as he took another, slightly longer sip. "Still tastes like shit."

Dave chuckled, relief in the noise. Well, he did this one right.

After the moment, they all started to have small talk, Dave was cool with small talk and Jade was invited into the conversation here and there.

There was a lot of information spewing around and most of it was very shocking to Dave. For instance, Sollux worked in the mall that Dave worked in. That was a huge one, actually. The male admitted to being a computer nerd and taking up a job in the tech-support center, he also being the manager. Very impressive, Dave thought.

Gamzee and Tavros actually worked together at a bread factory. They even had the same punch in and out times on the same days, it was by far the most romantic thing Dave has ever heard. The company really sympathized with them it appeared. The blonde was itching to know if they were an item but knew better than to blurt out awkward questions.

Also, Gamzee and Karkat were the only ones with a license, which Dave found rather humorous seeing as Tavros, or Tavbro as Gamzee called him, (Dave squealed at the nickname, inside his head of course.) had an excuse and Sollux did not. Physically anyways. But he did argue that buses were far more eco-friendly and a lot less expensive, everyone agreed as Karkat fought to prove them all wrong. Ending in a huffed, 'You guys are fucking stupid'

Dave liked when Karkat talked though, which he was actually doing rather than sulking in the corner and the kid was even pouring more of that 'shitty' Cosmo into his glass, this being the last one.

"Lookth like you need another Cothmo there." Sollux said, nudging his head towards Karkat's empty glass. The computer nerd was reaching a buzz, Dave could tell.

Karkat stared at the glass then looked to his friend. "Looks like you need to shut the fuck up before I come over there and shove this glass up your-"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, there little guy," Dave interjected, a little drunk himself, being on his fourth beer. "If you wanted another one, you could have just asked, Hey Jade!" Dave called out and Karkat started freaking out as Sollux laughed.

"Dave, I said no, I don't need another fucking drink." Karkat said, he actually had to think as he spoke, Dave heard it in his voice when he paused between a few words.

"You're drunk." Dave exclaimed and Karkat's eyes went wide for a second then to angry.

"No, I am not." Karkat argued when Jade finally came.

"Would you like another Cosmo, Karkat?" she asked sweetly and Dave watched as a suddenly timid Karkat appeared along with a blush.

"I uh, no-"

"Yes, yes he does, he's s buzzed, I can tell." Dave said happily, that happy you got where you just wanted to make the people around you feel as good as you did. "Did you want a different mix, Karkat? You can look at the menu if you want." Dave offered.

Then Karkat's blush bloomed on his face. Holy cow, Dave thought. Was he seriously embarrassing the other male right now. Sollux seemed to notice this and laughed harder.

"KK your fathe is beet red!" he pointed, still laughing as Jade let out an 'aw' sound. Tavros, who wasn't too influenced and Gamzee just watched in amused silence with a few chuckles ever so often. They were so in sync with each other. Almost like the whole Dave-Dirk and John-Jake thing going on, but in a different way.

"You know what fine?" Karkat said, seeming to have given up and looked at Dave, not too angry, a little more calm than usual. "You want to see me drunk Strider, then buy me another drink." Suddenly, even for a half drunken male, here was a hidden ominous undertone to the male's look and it was clear in his eyes as he said "I dare you."

Shit! Dave panicked a bit, was a trick question being thrown at him already?

Although the music was loud, it was just background noise as Dave looked at Karkat's dark brown eyes. Surprised that they held a gaze for as long as they did, Dave gave up and looked at Jade who looked about ready to leave and help another customer.

"One more Cosmo, Jade." Dave said, pretty boldly for after what he saw on Karkat's face, and looked at Karkat's slightly enraged face still staring him down. Dave smirked as Karkat looked away and growled.

Sollux finished laughing and proceeded to watch Karkat drink his newly arrived drink with a wide grin. These two had some sort of weird ass friendship going on here, Dave pondered for a second as he redirected his attention back to Tavros' story from work.

Jake finally greeting all the now pretty drunk humans in their secluded circle at the end of the counter. The older male noticed the drink in front of Karkat and smiled in slight shock.

"Wow, Karkat's drinking?" Jake asked and everyone nodded, even Karkat as he added a yup. There was a slight swaying in his movements as he took another swig of his fancy ass Cosmo to prove the fact to be true. Jake laughed with a nod and a 'be safe' before leaving back to the kitchen.

Dave was finished with what he deemed to be his last drink, not wanting to get too smashed because he had to walk home. And, more importantly, he didn't want to do something stupid again with Karkat around, or to Karkat.

"Hey, Best Friend, you mutha'fuckin alright?" Gamzee asked in his chill and humorous voice as he had to tilt his head to the side and take a look at his friend, who Gamzee always called 'Best Friend'. As far as Dave knew the taller male had no pet name for Sollux.

"Yeah, Gamzee, I'm fuckin'fantanstic, you?" the male asked, still a bit angry but slightly playful as he leaned over a bit to look at Gamzee.

"Mother Fucking good, bro." Gamzee said with his thumbs up. Sollux became a bit occupied on his phone and Karkat decided to point it out.

"Sexting your girlfriend…Douch...person.." Karkat called out as he fumbled for an insult at the end and Dave wondered if the shorter male was figuratively speaking about this said 'girlfriend'. Sollux looked pretty straight now that Dave actually thought about it. Aww, not dick-sucking for Captor, Dave groaned.

"Oh yeah, Wanna read it?" Sollux teased, his eyes not moving from the screen and his thumbs button mashing like a fucking boss.

Karkat grunted and took another sip. "Ask me later." He replied, brushing it off and looked at Dave, who shivered under the stare.

"What?" Dave asked, not too nervous thanks to his alcohol.

"Do you like…wash those glasses on your face. You wear them like a fucking clothing item." Karkat asked as he swayed slightly.

Dave raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yeah, Karkat, I wash my shades every Tuesdays and Thursdays, with this special soap that makes them look fucking fabulous. And on special occasions, I greas'em up nice and good so they shine like gold." He made sure not to mention that he did in fact wear his shades as a clothing item, even during his schooling years he got a note from Dirk saying he had to, it was for the same reason one would wear pants really.

Striders had eye-colour complexes.

Karkat blinked and Tavros was giggling at Dave's little speech.

"Does a mutha'fucker ever all up and see your eyes bro?" Gamzee asked and Dave turned to look at him with an unsure look on his face.

"Just special people, Gamzee, just the special people." Was all Dave could say on the matter. But Dave kind of felt everyone knew his complex now, and for some reason, he felt like Sollux really knew something, just by the way the short black hair male directed his straight faced gaze at him.

That's when Dave actually realized that Sollux covered his eyes too. Oh. What did that mean? Too drunk to really to think upon the same thought, Dave shrugged it off and jumped a bit when he felt something hit his shoulder but it was gone before it was even there really.

"Sorry…" Karkat muttered as he sat up straight and Sollux cracked another smile.

"You have one drink left, KK, don't path out now, thuch a wathte." Sollux said, shaking his head and Karkat slammed his hand and pointed, or tried to point, his finger at Sollux as if being threatening.

"Don't make me get my ass up and fucking…eat…your uh, no wait. fuck…" the anger died by the end as Karkat lost focus and leaned back, glaring comically at Captor.

Sollux chuckled and it was a cute sound for a young man such as himself. Then the male looked at his phone and sighed. "Shit guyth, I think I have to go…I have work in the morning." Sollux informed and everyone groaned.

"Shitty, man. Does that mean our little get-together is done?" Dave said with slight disappointment in his voice.

"Naw, I can call a cab or thome shit." Sollux said with a shrug and Karkat whined.

"Seriously Sollux, what the fuck? You're up until 5 in the morning every other night, it's only like one!" Karkat freaked out and slightly whined.

"You're right but I haven't thlept for a few dayth and I can't go to work with a thleep deprived hangover. Thorry KK." Sollux said with angry undertones and slid off his chair and swung his neglected sweater over his shoulders.

"That uuh, wouldn't be very um good. Perhaps it is uh best you do get your rest." Tavros said in worry and Gamzee agreed.

Karkat sat in his chair and looked down to his phone that suddenly needed his attention. "Fine. Whatever, do you need help taking care of yourself then?" the male said bashfully, feeling bad about freaking out earlier.

"I'm okay, jutht need thome water and maybe a sandwhich, you guyth have fun." Sollux gave everyone a sly grin and Dave wasn't sure what to make of the smile, not sure if that was the man's natural smile or something.

"I-I'll wait for your taxi with you!" Karkat said in a rush as he wobbly slid off his stool, using Dave's shoulder as support. Dave's heart skipped a beat at the tiny but heavy touch.

Karkat walked over to Sollux and for some reason, the kid looked strangely relieved but oddly nervous. Sollux let out a soft 'heh' and placed a hand on the shorter male's shoulder. "You're tho cute when you thumble around like that." Sollux laughed as Karkat growled and swatted his hand with a stuttered 'shut up'.

Dave chuckled but couldn't help but be a tad bit jealous with the way Karkat flushed around Sollux. Dave's heart sunk a little when he thought that maybe Karkat was rejecting him because he had feelings for his friend…

Avoiding the sudden ping of hurt Dave commented in amusement, which he originally felt. "Those two are something else, straight from a sitcom." Then he turned his head towards Gamzee and Tavros and changed the subject. "You two on the other hand are something else, I-I can't even describe!" Dave's drunk stutter coming out.

Gamzee burrowed his eyebrows lightly and looked a tad worried as Tavros was giving the blonde more of a surprised look as he said " Um i-is that uh a bad thing…?"

Dave backed up on his stool and shook his head lightly. "No man! You guys are like, the most adorable things together, i-if that doesn't sound too awkward or anything!"

Gamzee laughed, no longer confused. "Not at all bro, Me and Tavbro go way back. But Karkat was my first mutha'fuckin friend."

Tavros smiled as he looked up to Gamzee. "Eheh, yeah uh it's true. When I uh met them, they were as close as they are now." Then Tavros finished his drink.

Dave nodded coolly. "That's hella tight man. When did you guys meet?" the blonde was interested in these guys back stories, they were always so cute to Dhear about, he had to admit. Even now, Tavros was blushing at the question.

"Ah, you know, those highschool times. Seeing him all up and reelin himself around, I just hadda help a mutha'fucka out. He hated it at first, saying all this 'it's embarrasin' noise but he got used to it." Gamzee laughed but it was a borderline giggle and Dave was touched by this man.

"Shit Gamzee, you're fucking nice." Dave said sincerely.

Gamzee shook his head. "Nonsense man. Ain't nothin'like that." He told Dave with a slightly reddened face. It didn't suite him so much but it was still cute to see the guy could be bashful too. Now Dave just had to see Sollux's bashful side.

"Oh uh wow Dave, I uh think you made him um blush." Tavros said sheepishly.

Dave laughed at the two blushing males. "I do want I can." The blonde said happily then a peaceful silence fell on the three guys before Tavros asked if Dave had any other friend's.

"Oh yeah, my best bro is a total fucking nerd but he gets me. John Egbert…his brother actually owns this bar." Dave said as he just remembered the fact.

"Oh shit, Jake never mutha'fuckin mentioned having a mutha'fuckin brother or anything." Gamzee said, slightly shocked. Tavros was shocked as well. Dave laughed at how many times Gamzee said motherfucker. Must be his favorite word.

"It is um just me, or is this place really uh a small world?" Tavros chuckled.

"No kidding, my older brother grew up with Jake and I'm still kickin it with his brother." Dave smiled nostalgically with a soft huff from the noise. The 20 year old realized that he had a cute back story too and that made him happy.

Gamzee and Tavros seemed really interested but then Tavros pulled up an extremely touchy subject. More delicate than Strider' eyes. "What um about your uh parents, i-if you don't um mind me asking."

Dave went ridged with the thought and Tavros instantly took the question back.

Dave smiled, a little sad but not wanting to make the poor guy feel terrible about it. "No worries, Tav my man. It's complicated…I guess."

"Aw, don't get all up an'upset about it bro. We won't mutha'fuckin bring it up again, alright?" Gamzee gave Dave a few pats on the shoulder and Dave could breathe again as he thanked the make-up wearing male.

A few minutes went by and Karkat came in through the front and Dave smirked at the still wobbling figure. Karkat made his way back to his seat and give them all a little hi.

"You uh okay there, Karkat?" Tavros asked as the short males swayed a bit.

"Oh yeah, I'm fucking peachy over here. Please continue whatever the fuck it was you were doing. Don't mind me." Karkat snapped back and Dave looked at him.

"Did…something happen?" Dave asked cautiously and Karkat glared up at him.

"Not at all Dave." Karkat said and looked away for a second then tried to look at him again, after giving Tavros and Gamzee a nervous look. "Hey um…can I talk to you for a second actually…"

Dave's eyes went wide as they watched Karkat get off his seat again and tug at his shirt sleeve, not even giving Dave a chance to say no; not that he would.

A quick and slightly unsure 'sure' slipped out of Dave's mouth as he was being dragged off by a drunken Karkat.

Karkat brought Dave to an area farthest away from the bar and any humans, the area was a little close to the bathroom and Dave gave Karkat a blank look but his heart was beating hard in his chest as those dark brown eyes looked at his shades, trying the penetrate to black glass with his stare.

Karkat sighed and put his palm of his hand against the temple of his head and sighed. "I might be a bit drunk but I can talk seriously when I need to." Karkat informed, looking at Dave again.

"Oh." Was all Dave could say. He wasn't very good at sudden seriousness when drunk but he knew he probably should learn from now on.

"So you're going to have to hold your fucking alcohol for 5 frigging minutes while I warn you of what you're getting yourself into here." Karkat crossed his hands.

"W-What am I getting into exactly…" Dave asked, only just a little bit scared if not curious.

"A lot." Karkat leaned the side of his arm on the wall next to Dave, looking around before speaking. "Our 'group' or whatever you want to call us, we're…we're slightly troubled."

"Troubled…" Dave repeated.

"Yeah, we have issues…with ourselves and I know everyone fucking does, don't get me wrong on that but on some level, I seriously wonder how we all managed to even be around each other for as long as we did…" Karkat said as he seemed to be watching idly as people socialized or played pool.

Dave didn't say anything as he knew Karkat wasn't done.

"What I mean is…if you want to 'know' us or whatever as you seem like you genuinely do, I have to tell you our main problems." Karkat finally looked at Dave, all serious but calm. "You can stop me now if you don't want to hear it, I'm doing this for your own good really."

Dave thought for a second but that was all it took. He knew he wanted to know. "Keep going…but before you do…wanna sit down or something?" Dave said with a slight laugh. "I mean, there's an empty table for two just begging for our butts to occupy its seat cushions. You know."

Karkat stared at the male for a second then looked over to the mention table and shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

The two seat down and got comfortable and Karkat took a deep breath. "Well, you asked for this."

Dave nodded.

**DUNDUNDUUUUN!**

**Thanks for reading~3**

**BTW.**

**I'm thinking about making a sequel like story for this except it's in Sollux's POV! **

**I'm excited to write it and I'm wondering if I should start it now and post it after this one is done, unless you guys would like to read both at the same time? Idk, thoughts?  
**

**Also. XP I have a short little smut for this story. Shit, I like this story apparently. I'll post it after a certain piece of information comes out cause I'm a sucker for surprises. CB Just thought I'd put that out there~**

**I really hope you guys will continue to read~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh, so sorry this is so late! Later than I expected anyways. I really hope you guys are enjoying this~ **

Karkat coughed, he wasn't as drunk as earlier it seemed and soon he began talking.

"To be fair, Tavros is the only one who is 'normal' by our standers. He does have really severe self-confidence issues because of his disability and that's why he says 'um and 'uh' all the fucking time. That's what I think anyways. He's been a lot better even since he meet Gamzee though…" Karkat reflected thoughtfully as if remembering what the old Tavros was like.

"Now Gamzee…" Karkat looked over to his two friends who looked to be talking amongst themselves. "He has chronic depression. Or something close to it."

Dave's eyes went really wide and he couldn't help but look towards the said male. How could that even be? The guy was so fucking chill and so content with life! Wasn't chronic depression incurable and also extremely dangerous for both parties!?

"The medication he's on helps a shit ton, believe me but I'm fucking terrified of what would happened if he were to snap…again…but let's not fucking go there. I've known him since elementary and he has always been a really nice guy but he's had his episodes that got him kicked out...a lot, almost everywhere." Karkat looked down now and Dave had to hold the urge to get up and hug him. Karkat must really care about his friends even if he made it out to be the opposite. He knew a lot about them and even tolerated them and vice versa.

Karkat looked at Dave and sighed. "Sollux is slightly bi-polar. If not fully, I don't really know."

Dave let of a slight gasp and also made an epic frown at the information. Bi-polar!? Dave questioned in his head.

"He'll fall into a deep depression, mostly from self-loathing, and cry for hours until he passes out. Or he'll fucking rage and break shit until he _is_ knocked out. Whatever the fuck feels like showing up that day." Karkat sighed again. "The worst thing about Sollux is that he's far more frequent with his tantrums than Gamzee. Fuck, Gamzee hasn't flipped out for like two years! Sollux broke our micro-wave like a month ago. On really shitty days, he'll freak out then cry himself to sleep." Karkat shook his head.

"Holy shit dude…why does he freak out like that?" Dave had to ask so he didn't trigger the other male.

"Fuck if I know! It's all in his fucking shitty ass head and then we have to deal with it." Karkat started heating up and his face showed that he knew it. "But we're not here to dwell on shit, not like you can but I also don't want you to think that Sollux is some inconsiderate spaz; that would be me. He's a good guy, just has his moments."

"Hey, you're not inconsiderate. I mean, think of now, you're fucking warning a guy here about your friend's mental drama! I don't think any differently of your buddies man, in fact, I respect them a little more but this is some good fucking information. Shit I should know for sure." Dave assured Karkat.

Karkat looked at Dave and suddenly, he blushed. "I uh, had no idea you could actually talk pretty seriously Dave. You…you really surprised me there."

Dave smirked and leaned back. "Surprises? I'm full of'em. So that leaves you, Karkat. What should I know about you?" Dave leaned in with his elbow against the table, waiting for his favorite spaz to talk about himself.

Karkat blushed really hard this time and Dave felt like he was actually hitting the right buttons on the male's 'attraction-dar thing'. "Well, um, you can probably tell I have a bit of an anger issue. Nothing too serious, I don't get mad like Sollux does but I do have the tendency to say shit I don't mean to say…and I mean _a lot_ of shit. And if you push me enough, I will vomit the most enraging, unconventional, dirty mouthed, life threatening, below the belt tantrum that your ears will ever have the unforgiving misfortune to hear for hours." Karkat took a breather after his little description of how much of a horrible person he was, he really got heated from that one but Dave couldn't quite tell if it was because he truly believed he was that horrible or if he thought that people were that horrible to piss him off that much.

Either way, Dave actually thought it was quite becoming for the male; making the Strider love he had for the little fellow increase even more. The amount of acute anger bottled within his character made Dave want to release it like a can of shaken up pop. Knowing that after all the fizzy liquid was gone and what was left was tasty calm waters, that was when Karkat could actually feel relaxed. Dave could tell the kid was never fucking relaxed and this Strider wanted to be the one to calm him down.

Dave let Karkat finish since the blonde was stick within his own thoughts as well but he frowned when he saw that Karkat was shaking a little and this sigh was probably the saddest of them all.

"I mean…I lost a lot of jobs because of it and even a few friends…I don't really care but what kind of life am I living if I can't…I don't know…We all lose our temper, some more than others, but I don't just lose my temper, I seem to lose my mind a little bit too…okay, maybe a lot." Karkat made no eye-contact with Dave though his whole speech and Dave startled to feel bad about it for some reason. Maybe it was because the shorter male was realizing something or knowing that something wouldn't leave him alone.

"Shit, son, that sounds pretty disheartening over here. You look like a kicked puppy too…" Dave said sadly and the comment made Karket look at him, not nearly as anger as usual. Was Dave finally getting to him!? Like getting on his good side!?

"Yeah, well, alcohol makes emotional shitbags out of us." The male said as he stood up and stretch his legs and that was when Dave noticed that Karkat was currently wearing black skinny jeans just like him and a baggy sweater that looked two sizes too big for him.

"Agreed." Dave said with an all-knowing smirk as he too started to get up from his seat. Then Karkat looked at him, slightly shocked, as if he forgot something, which he did.

"Hey, what's your 'problem' that I should know about…?" Karkat asked hesitantly.

Dave was a bit shocked himself to hear the questioned but knew it was only fair he tell the other male his messy troubles too. He put his finger to his lips in concentration.

"Oh shit, Well, for starters, I wear shades for a reason… Don't like my eye color too much, so re-frame from taking my shades off my face to piss me off, 'cause people have done that and I was not happy after, at all. Um…more personally…I don't like to talk about my family…other than my older brother." Dave thought more but came up with nothing really and when he said Karkat's unreadable expression he gave the male a nervous smile.

"That's it? Fuck, you're so normal." Karkat grumbled. "Those are pretty harsh subjects and all but, personality wise; you seem pretty easy to handle…" Karkat mused. "Other than the abrupt attitude…thing."

"Abrupt…? Oh. Yeah." Dave chuckled nervously as his feet suddenly became very interesting. He was wearing orgasmic shoes among everything else he choose to wear. That was when Dave's brain signaled to him another slight issue; falling for the male in front of him.

Suddenly, Dave blushed hard at the thought. He wasn't sure he should tell Karkat that! And it's been so long since he blushed this hard so it must have been really apparent on his white as wonder bread face.

Karkat saw the blush and blushed himself, muttering "Uh, I know we got over that so I won't bring it up again I guess."

"Oh, no, i-it's not that-! Uh, shit." Dave stuttered and fumbled over his wording, which meant he wasn't thinking, this time because he was really un-Striderly nervous and still rather inebriated.

Karkat shoot the blonde a look of suspicion but there was a good hint of curiosity in his eyes. "What the fuck are you losing your cool about?"

Dave coughed. "It's nothing…We should-" the body language the black haired male was giving Dave made his shut up.

Karkat turned fully towards the blonde, crossed arms and a tapping foot, and glared. "I don't have all night so if you have something to say, fucking say it, might as well since we had this enlightening little talk, I don't really want to do another one anytime soon."

Swallowing his anxious spit and trying to control his beating heart, Dave took a deep breath. He might as well say it, or at least say something! A Strider seed needed to be planted here if he wanted to get together with his guy but holy fuck was the first, actual, genuine, non-sexual step really fucking hard.

"I just feel like we're on good terms…and I don't want to…ruin anything, right now?" Dave said confusingly to himself. What the hell was he trying to say? Where the fuck were his Strider Skills!?

Karkat raised an eyebrow but his slight increase of red in his look not only gave away any seriousness he was trying to portray but also the fact that he might be catching on. And that made Dave's heart beat even faster. He was fucking this up; he planned on telling Karkat his 'feelings' in a much more awesome way than a babbling un-awesome way.

"Uh, is this a problem I should know about or not?" he asked and Dave ran his hand through his hair. Nope, he couldn't say it now; this wasn't proper soil for his seed of Strider affection for Karkat!

"Yes…no…not now…" Dave finally said, waving his hands in front of him as some kind of 'forget about it' thing and Karkat rolled his eyes and walked off with a 'whatever'.

Dave groaned miserably and followed the other male until they hit the bar where Gamzee and Tavros were.

%%%%%%%%%

"It was nice all up and meeting a mutha'fucka like you bro, we have to make more mutha'fucking miracles later on." Gamzee said as he looked down at Dave, who was outside their van.

"Sure thing, bro." Dave smirked, not quite getting the 'miracles' thing but not really caring.

"Get home, uh safely Dave." Tavros said with a timid wave good-bye.

"Will do." Dave assured the male which Dave just noticed had a tan to his skin. Lucky bastard, Dave muttered in his head. The blonde was so damn white it was almost un-cool.

Then Dave noticed how distant and kind of disappointed Karkat looked all the way at the back of the car seat. "Hey, Karkat, don't be sad, I'll see you again." Dave smirked as the male turned to look at him with that anger look on his face again.

"Funny, I'll miss you so fucking much, I'll go home and cry myself to sleep and wake up still crying." Karkat grumbled.

Dave leaned his arms on the windowsill of the driver's side and grinned. "Aww, sounds like someone needs a hug?"

"Fuck you I do." The shorter male muttered sourly but Dave could sense a hint of embarrassment.

Dave chuckled and leaned away from the car. "Well I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Hey, uh, why don't we um just give you a ride?" Tavros offered and Gamzee was quick to force it upon the blonde, clearly the tallest male hadn't thought about the offer.

"Aw hell, get all up and in here bro. I'll mutha'fuckin'drive ya." Gamzee said and Dave shook his head a bit.

"Dude, I live just over there, like 5 minutes." The blonde told them with his thumb pointed behind him.

"Naw man, it's late, just hop on in." Gamzee insisted. Dave would have never thought the clown looking male was at all persistent. But then again, he never thought of him being depressed as fuck either.

Then, just as Dave was about to protest again, Karkat snapped. "For the love of everything that isn't fucking shit, get in the god damn car Strider!"

Everyone fell silent and Gamzee just smirked as Dave put his hands up in mock defeat and headed to the side of the car that Karkat was fuming on. The 'not as drunk as before' blonde opened the door and sat down next to Karkat with a smirk.

"Didn't know you wanted me next to you so bad." Dave said as he shut the door and fiddled for the seat belt, making Karkat flinch a bit as the blonde's fingers brushed against his side.

"Over my dead body, assface. Gamzee will never give up and I want to sleep right fucking now so let's get this damn car going." The male grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting a bit.

Everyone just laughed at the angry boy and Gamzee started the car. It was silent until Tavros turned the radio on but after looking through their pre-sets he changed it to audio and the USB they had was in use.

Karkat pulled out his phone and Dave couldn't help but try to see who the male was texting to. Having shades made it easy to do that. Dave could see the text was to Sollux and the blonde couldn't help but smile for some reason. But Karkat's reply made Dave's heart speed up the faintest amount. It was hard to make out without being obvious but Dave was pretty sure the two males were talking about him and that made his heart swell, in a good and bad way. The shorter male was saying something about his own feelings and not knowing something and it made Dave's eyes widen for a second.

Shit was going down or something, Dave concluded in his head, what the shit was, was unknown to Dave but he has played the courting game a few times and had an idea of what was going on and the male was getting a little anxious now. Dave believed that Karkat was having mixed feelings about him and Dave knew things couldn't stay that way for long since Karkat seemed like the type to get too frustrated to even try to say anything or wait for a response, or lack of response from the blonde, so Dave had to act fast, Strider fast.

"Hey, Karkat, you busy tomorrow?" Dave asked as he looked out the window then at the male, who turned to Dave with a surprised look on for a second then it changed to a mad look.

"I told you I hate that hanging out bullshit." He re-informed Dave and Gamzee cut in asking for directions.

"Oh yeah, you just turn left at the lights ahead then go around that roundabout thingy and I'll tell you when to stop." Dave told the taller male, who nodded then Dave looked down at Karkat still texting. "Come on, Karkat, don't be such a sourpuss, let's chill tomorrow! I got nothing better to do and I know you don't." Dave teased the last part, knowing Karkat didn't have a job. Right after the comment though Dave worried that he might have hit a slight nerve since Karkat was rather upset about the fact earlier.

"You're right Dave, I have butt-fuck nothing to do tomorrow. Shit all actually. But I will tell you that I'd rather bash my head in from boredom than spend a second of my precious time of bashing my head in, with you." Karkat spat out still staring at his phone.

Dave laughed. "So I'll take that as a yes?" Gamzee snorted from the reply, even Tavros had to hold back some laughter. Karkat just grinned, in pure awe Dave was sure. It was that 'you're such an insufferable jerk it makes me laugh' grin.

"Oh wow. Fine. Come over Dave, but I can't promise you I won't destroy you once you get there." Karkat growled.

"Right here, bro." Dave said to Gamzee and then looked at Karkat. "I knew deep down you wanted to hang out, I'll see you tomorrow. Later!" Dave hopped out of the car and waved them off, Tavros and Gamzee waved back. Karkat didn't.

Dave smirked and shook his head. God that kid was something else, quite literally, Dave mused as he walked up his driveway and dug into his pockets for his keys.

Finally walking into the dark and cool home, Dave went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and looked at the clock on his wall but couldn't read that analog shit and headed to his bed room, chugging his water on the way.

The blonde stripped himself of his clothes and rubbed his eyes, realizing how tired he'd quickly become and plopped on his cozy bed and snuggling against the sheets. He knew he look like a total loser doing it but it felt so nice and he let himself wonder if Karkat could ever feel this great against him.

"Fuck…" Dave sighed. Or ever be against him at all. "Double fuck…" the male muttered. He was so royally screwed in the infatuation department, it was painful. It didn't necessarily help that Karkat was a guy but somehow, Dave wouldn't want it any other way…if Karkat was a girl, he'd be the same wouldn't he? Hard to say and Dave liked Karkat for his personality more than his genitalia.

But what if it came down to his genitalia, what if, by chance they do go out and then try to do stuff all sexy and what not. Dave slid under his covers and looked through his phone.

What if Karkat wanted to suck_ his _dick? Dave would be all down to suck Karkat's dick but could he let Karkat do that to him? Holy shit, what kind of question was that, Dave raged in his head. Dick sucking was dick sucking no matter who was doing it. If Dave Strider could suck a man's dick, than a man could suck Dave Strider's dick.

Done.

But did that make him really gay…Nope, Rose said something about it being some other shit. Oh fuck, Dave let out a groan that was muffled by his pillow. No more thinking or labling, Dave liked Karkat. End of story.

Dave turned on his side and smirked. Nothing wrong with swinging the other way for a bit, should be interesting. Speaking of Karkat, Dave needed his address…Dave clicked on Karkat's last sent message and asked what his address was. Might as well when the kid was having quite the talk with Sollux, who should have been sleeping. The blonde was getting sleepy as he waited for a reply and he was shocked a bit that he actually got one.

_From: Karkat_

_AWW, YOU TOOK ME SERIOUSLY ABOUT THAT. I KIND OF PITY YOU NOW._

Dave sighed at the reply. Goddam this kid.

_To: Karkat_

_Karkat, I will find your house and I will come over. And I will chill there so damn hard, I'll be like your fucking AC._

Again, Karkat replied.

_From: Karkat_

_AND I WILL BE WAITING HERE AND I WILL KICK YOUR 'COOL-AS-SHIT' ASS IF YOU DO DECIDE TO MAKE THE FATAL MISTAKE OF SHOWING UP HERE._

Dave just laughed as he texted the midget back.

_To: Karkat_

_Damn right my ass is cool._

Was all Dave could come up with as his arm hit the bed, phone in hand. Next thing he knew, his alarm to take his pills was going off in the distance and he sat up to turn it off. Once it's noise has creased Dave saw that Karkat actually replied to Dave's half-assed text from last night.

_From: Karkat_

_OH YEAH DAVE, YOU HAVE THE COOLEST ASS OF ALL TIME. FUCK YOU WITH SOMETHING EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE THEN WE'LL SEE HOW COOL YOUR FUCKING ASS IS. DIPSHIT._

Dave's morning has never been better, he was going save that shit right there. So much can be done with this one day. fOR now, it was time to start the morning with some pills and apple juice. Then Dave would pay a little visit to Sollux at work.

%%%%%

Dave has never stalked anyone before but he was starting to feel like perhaps he was starting to. Sure, he also felt clever as fuck for knowing he could pull off finding Karkat's house without Karkat actually telling him but what would Sollux actually think when Dave got there and asked for the address.

It was a bit too late to ponder about that now since Dave was already on the bus, packed with his wallet, phone and i-pod, and heading to the mall where both he and Sollux worked. It wasn't really that stalker-like, Dave reason. He's heard worse things so he figured he was in the clear from that accusation.

Once at the terminal in front of the mall's entrance, Dave hopped off with a jump to his step, the current song playing hyping up his mood. Walking into the giant glass doors, Dave's nose was meet with the all too familiar smell of fast food and plastic.

Muttering to himself about where the fuck to go, Dave realized how much he didn't know about the damn mall. Of course he knew of his whereabouts at work and the food court but anything else was fucking Narnia to the boy. Not even the over detailed and humongous map helped any.

Dave scratched his head in pure confusion as he went from this huge hall to the next and around this corner and over to that corner. And since there were like 50 electronic stores in 21st century malls, Dave had to check each one to see which on the damn nerd worked in. The named slipped the Strider brain but when he swore he was at the last technology based store, it hit him. Hard. And painful.

Tech-support.

'Fuck,' Dave muttered under his breath as he strode over to the small, stark white place. Reaching up to the counter, Dave was disappointed to not see a Sollux but he wondered if the male was in the back or something so he asked a girl working at the computer in front of her and she smiled.

"I think he's in his office, let me check for you." She left and Dave raised an eyebrow. Office? Holy tits, could you get any classier Sollux? Own the business next was on his list, Dave bet.

Sollux' face was next to priceless when he exited his office with his co-worker. Dave guessed he was surprised to see him again or something.

"Funny theeing you here." Sollux said with a smirk as he beckoned Dave further away from the counter and into a farther part of the store.

Dave laughed coolly. "I'm definitely not stalking you if that's what you're gathering at."

"Oh no, not me. Thomeone elthe perhapth?" Sollux said with an inquiring tone to his voice.

Dave's face went slack for a second. "Ok, so Karkat told you I was hunting him down didn't he? That's cool." Dave crossed his arms over his chest.

Sollux laughed and nodded. "Yeah, he told me, eheh. But no worrieth, he probably didn't think you'd come to me for an address."

Dave raised an eyebrow over his shades. This Sollux guy was quick, Dave thought. "Address? I came to take your hand in marriage." Dave said and mustered his best poker face. Sollux held one himself and it occurred to Dave that Sollux wore shades as well. But when Sollux gave Dave his hand and the position in which it was in, so dainty, Dave could help but snort.

"You lothe. Tho, we actually jutht live in the buildings behind the mall. Maple tht." Sollux leaned his elbows on the counter behind him. "Middle building, first floor, door number 3."

"Oh damn, really. That easy huh." Dave mused.

"Eyup. Thay, can I athk you thomething?" Sollux leaned off his elbows and stood up straight and Dave nodded. "Well, judging by my 'obthervationth', and bathic knowledge of these kind of thingth in general, are you, by any chanthe, courting my betht friend?"

Dave stared at the male. Shit. Shit. Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, was all Dave could think of. "No…?" Dave decided to say cautiously. Just in case.

Sollux let out a soft laugh. "Tho you are. I can tell you know. Not trying to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, jutht thaying…pluth, you might actually be…getting thomewhere. If you know what I mean."

"Elaborate, all-knowing best friend of Karkat's." Dave said suspiciously.

"I've known KK for a while and I've theen him when he's, let'th thay, 'interethted' in thomeone. It'th not your typical responthe, he'th actually more of a dick around people he liketh, thometimeth he avoidth them." Sollux said with a giggle.

That was when Dave pulled out his phone and whipped out the last text Karkat sent him and flashed it in Sollux's face. "On a scale from one to ten, how much does he like me." The blonde demanded. He figured Sollux knew by now but still, saying yes was a whole new level of something Dave was not willing to admit, out loud. Dave could easily say he'd fuck or be fucked senseless by Karkat in his head, but out loud, bro's only.

Sollux scanned the tiny screen with a smirk. "Theven." He leaned back.

Dave nodded. "Cool. So I'll see you around then."

"I gueth tho." Sollux chuckled with a wave as Dave left the store but then he ran back in before Sollux was out of sight.

"Hey! Uh…" Dave got the male's attention and he turned around. "Don't tell Karkat…"

"Tell Karkat what?" Sollux said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean." Dave said, trying to look stern but he could feel his face burning.

"Alright, alright." Sollux gave up. " That'th your job anywayth, if you're theriouth, which by the way, you better make thure of. Karkat is dead theriouth about thith shit."

"Seems like it." Dave said thoughtfully.

Suddenly there was an awkward silence between the two since neither of them knew what to say after.

"Uh, I gueth I'll go back to work…" Sollux said slowly and unsure.

"Yeah, right, okay, see ya." Dave said in a rush, realizing how awkward Sollux sounded. And just like that the blonde was out of the store.

**OMG, what is Dave going to do at Karkat's!? That isn't even a sexually rhetorical question! **

**I'm doing this thing where, every two reviews, I start the next chapter, that way I have some time to write up Sollux's story as well~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't say I wasn't shocked from all the reviews I got for the last chapter! I loved them all so thank you! I just fucking love reviews~**

**I have little to no internet right now and my computer crashes every hour. Updates will be mega slow. Sorry! :C**

**Thanks again guys.**

****I forgot that I wanted Karkat and them to live on the first floor of the building in the last chapter, you'll see why in Sollux's version. I'll have to edit that, letting you know that now. :)****

Dave looked up at the middle building as he walked up to the double doors and entered them. He let out a sigh to see that the building obviously had a pin number machine on the wall, for people who actually owned a room here. Sollux forgot to tell him the pin.

"Dammit…" Dave muttered as he looked around the glassed room to find anyone approaching. He was just going to have to wait, he thought. But being the impatient fuck he was, a minute was too long of a wait and therefore the blonde left the building.

He wondered if he should call Karkat and coax him outside or make him give him the pin but then Dave remembered that they lived on the first level of the building. Dave turned a corner and started making his way around, sneaking a peek through the windows and doors. Most were covered, for this very reason, but Dave was still going to try.

After about the 5th window/door, Dave caught a familiar face. He stopped in his tracks to seeing Karkat through the slightest separation of the curtains on the sliding door. He was on the couch, looking (quite angrily) at the direction in front of him. He must be watching TV, Dave mused. So much for bashing his head in out of boredom.

Dave stood there not sure what to do with himself being there. He came up with little to nothing of a plan to, well, ask Karkat out. That was his major plan but it was as vague as it sounded. Just like the apology, there was no mental scripting and Dave had once again left himself to wing the important and slightly nerve-racking situations of his life.

Why was it that he never thought these things through?

Dave took a few, tiny steps closer to the glass door, to get a better look of the place; it looked extremely small and Dave really wondered how four young adult males lived in it. Then Dave froze and so did Karkat.

They were staring right at each other.

Karkat's eyes were wide as his mouth opened slightly. Dave gave the other male a slow wave and small smirk. He could see Karkat growl before getting off the couch and heading towards his back door. But When he got there, he stared heatedly at Dave and gave Dave the middle finger. Dave laughed and Karkat put up another one. This time, Dave walked to the glass as well and grabbed the handle. He didn't dare try to pull it open.

Karkat dropped his arms and looked to the handle, then looked at Dave with a sigh. Finally the male flicked the metal tab sticking out and Dave pulled the door open with a grin.

"Hey, Karkat. I found ya." Dave gloated a bit and Karkat sat back on the couch he was on. Dave only got a grumbling noise so he figured he'd checked the place out a bit more.

Behind the couch Karkat was on, which was the only one, there was a bathroom, right to the bathroom was a wall that had another room. Dave looked to the bathroom then to its left there was the front door and the tiniest square area of a kitchen. Despite its size, it was a good looking kitchen. Right next to the kitchen as another room. Other than that, the rest of the small place was the living room and their giant ass dining table that took up half of it.

"What the fuck are you doing, dipshit?" Karkat finally said, looking at Dave standing in the same place.

"Checking the place out, duh." Dave said and looked at Karkat again, the male's face was a bit red. Dave went over to the couch and went to sit down but apparently Karkat wasn't liking that idea.

"Do it and die." Karkat threatened and Dave smirked.

"Hey, don't I get any credit for actually finding you?" Dave said as if he actually should get credit.

"Excuse me? Credit for what? Being a complete fucking creep? Because if that's the case, You're shit out of luck, I don't praise that bullshit." Karkat said as he faced the TV again.

"Bullshit?" Dave questioned as he tried to sit down again. Karkat groaned and moved over. "You're upset that I found you then?"

"Am I supposed to be flattered or something?" Karkat muttered but his cheeks went a little more red.

Dave laid his arms around the back of the couch. "Well yeah."

Karkat stood up. "Look, shit head. I don't care how you found me but it's far from fucking flattering." Then he left to the kitchen. Dave turned around on the couch to look at the other.

"What's flattering to you then?" Dave asked and he was beginning to feel like he was…flirting with Karkat, which made the blonde a bit nervous since he didn't really have the right tone for flirting. One his voice was a bit mono-toned because of the Strider intention of showing no emotions and two, he couldn't make it in a way that really made it flirtatious. Almost everything he said sounded like it was ironic in some way and flirting wasn't really ironic.

Karkat was rummaging through his fridge. "You seriously did not come here to ask me that."

Dave couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Shit, Karkat. I think I did." Dave admitted and he was sure what he really came to do was close to that.

Karkat looked up and stared at Dave but those shades made it impossible for Karkat to read the stranger.

"So wait. You asked to come over, refused the rejection I made blatantly in your face, harassed me over text for an address, found it yourself because you're a certified creep and stood outside my back door, again, like a fucking shitfaced creep, to ask me what I find flattering?" Karkat asked as he grabbed a can of iced tea. "Well, I'll tell you this, you are the least flattering thing I've ever encountered and that's saying a lot."

Dave bit the side of his cheek a bit. "Well, what about the time I got my ass kicked for you." That was a flattering thing, wasn't it? Dave thought. Then it occurred to him that he was randomly having a slightly serious conversation about flattery with spaz-a-tron. Not even a 'Hi, how are you?' here.

Dave could see how stiff Karkat was at the topic. "T-That…That's not flattery…It's…um…something else." Karkat said with a pretty red face. And Dave did mean pretty.

"Oh, I get it, like heroic." Dave laughed and Karkat growled.

"What the fuck's your problem anyways? No, honestly, why the fuck do I see you all the time now and you make so much fucking effort to bug the ever-lasting shit out of me?" Karkat suddenly bust and Dave looked at the male now situated at the table. "Does it look like I have all fucking day to beat around your fucked up little bush of whatever the fuck it is you're doing?"

Dave continued to stare at the shorter male who was now blushing a lot. The blonde wasn't sure what to do or say from here but he guessed he had to cut to the chase or something, Karkat was getting testy. But that didn't make much sense, why was he so mad that Dave was kind of avoiding something involving him? Well, anything that had to do with yourself was kind of frustrating if someone else was inflecting it towards you but not really saying it was towards you.

Dave leaned his back against the couch and looked at the TV, some weird drama show was playing it seemed, and then he sighed.

"Dude, I'll be honest with you, I might possible have a bit of a tiny little thing for you." Dave said nervously. He knew that was a lie, he really liked Karkat.

"…What is that supposed to even mean?" Karkat asked, angry and confused.

"Uh, it means that I like you?" Dave said uncertainly, worried that Karkat would flip his shit and kick him out or something.

But Karkat was silent for a minute. He looked like he was registering what Dave had said with careful thoughts.

"You…like me…?" Karkat repeated slowly as if it didn't make any sense.

"Yes…" Dave said and they looked at each other. Karkat looked very unsure and it made Dave's stomach twist.

"Why?" Karkat asked.

Dave blinked behind his shades. Why? He wanted to know why!? What could Dave even tell him? Dave adjusted himself on the foreign couch and thought for a second. Coming up with nothing, Dave said, "Why not?"

That didn't settle well with Karkat and he glared at the other male. "Shitty fucking answer dickwad. Someone like you, shouldn't be with someone like me."

Dave gave Karkat a strange look but Karkat couldn't tell, didn't matter, Dave still had to make it. "What? What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying you're too good for me, I'm saying, you're an insufferable jerk and I'm a complete asshole." Karkat said as he gulped down some iced tea.

"I am no jerk and you're not that much an asshole. Besides, when was there a compatibility chart of distasteful personalities deciphering who can be with who? If you don't like me then say it and I'll get out of your hair if that's what you're really saying." Dave said with a bit of anger. He didn't like to be rejected but he really didn't like how Karkat was seeing things either.

Again, Karkat was silent. "So, you want to know if…I like you back?"

Dave sighed and looked over at Karkat, searching for a less shitty answer. The blonde took a deep breath. "You don't have to like me…but you could like, give me a chance or something."

Karkat looked at Dave. "A chance? Like…romantically?"

Dave was getting frustrated that Karkat had to ask so many questions that were pretty obvious. "Yes, Karkat, romantically."

"Hey, don't get pissy with me, this is serious fucking shit!" Karkat snapped.

"I know! But if I like you, isn't that a bit, I don't know, obvious that I want a chance with you, in that way?" Dave said irritably.

"Okay, yes, but still, do you know how many friends with benefits shit goes on? I never fucking know what the flying shit people want anymore, I'm just making sure." Karat countered and sighed.

Now less annoyed, Dave sighed as well. "You're right…fuck, I don't want that. I actually…want to…date you."

Both boys sat there for a few seconds as thoughts and feelings ran through them until Karkat finally spoke.

"I guess we can try this out."

Dave didn't necessarily like the answer due to its lack of enthusiasm but he'd take it for sure!

%%%%%

The two males stayed in each other's company, drinking iced tea and watching TV for about an hour when Dave said he should go. Karkat didn't question why and escorted the blonde to the front door.

As Dave walked out, he turned to Karkat and smirked a bit. "By the way, I like you because you're a cute little fucker."

Karkat blinked as his cheeks became a little more red. "Fuck you okay?"

Dave laughed. "Friday then?"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Never in my days of living will I fuck on the first date, got that?"

"Gotcha. But, never say never because, heh, you never know." Dave said with Strider Swag.

"I'm not even going to say anything to that but this Strider, never." Karkat looked up at Dave with his angry look.

"Alright, Alright. I'm just playing. I'll see you Friday then." Dave gave the male a genuine smile.

"Yeah." Was all Karkat said as he was about to close the door, Dave stopped it.

"I'll get a kiss though right?" the blonde asked with hope in his voice.

"You're really pushing it." Karkat replied and the door shut.

Dave stood there and bit the inside of his cheek. Kiss or not, he was still pretty happy he got himself a date with Karkat Vantas. It really was a mission.

Turning around to leave the building, Dave pulled out his cell phone and texted John.

_To: Egderp_

_Coming over bro._

Dave walked backed to the terminal in front of the mall when he got an 'okay' reply from John. The young Strider was thinking about visiting Sollux again but decided against it. It would have been too awkward and they weren't very close. Plus, His bus would be here soon and take him near John's house. Dave was kind of surprised that they didn't live next to each other yet. That would be pretty sweet.

Half an hour later, Dave was off the bus and walking to John's house. It was a nice day out and he wondered if John would want to go out and do something. Dave wasn't sure what there was to do in this crummy old place but to eat, but that was always fun too.

John was already outside of his front porch when Dave got there looks like the black haired male was enjoying the weather.

"Hey, Dave!" John said in his naturally excited-sounding voice.

"Sup?" Dave 'greeted' back.

"Ah, just taking a break from the stupid project I've been slaving over." John sighed and moved over to give Dave some room on the little lawn couch they had in the front.

"Damn, still doing that shit. I got a date on Friday." Dave smirked as he looked at John, waiting for his reaction; which were usually really cute.

John gasped and Dave could see those little sparkles in his bright blue eyes as they lit up. Yup, adorable.

"Wow Dave, is it with Karkat!?" He asked and Dave nodded, like a boss, making John squeal a little bit. Dave really wondered how this kid claimed to be heterosexual so many times. "Well, are you nervous at all?"

Dave thought for a second. "Not sure. It's been a long time since the Strider dated though. And to be frank, I'm shocked I really want to do this."

"Oh? Why, cause…he's a guy?" John asked cautious but mostly curious.

"Eyup." Dave said and John nodded and leaned back, looking forward.

"I don't think any different of you Dave, I'm really glad you like someone." John said after some silence went on.

"I know, John." Dave took a deep breath. A moment of true honestly coming on. "I'm more scared of the fact that, I don't give a fuck that he's a guy. Shit, I'd date that entire group of people! And they're all guys! Is something wrong with me lately, Egbert?" Dave asked, kind of feeling out of place.

John just chuckled. "Dave, you out of all people are really flexible when it comes to situations, I thought you'd notice that by now. Growing up with having to hide yourself because you're a Strider or whatever, it's kind of shocking how comfortable you seem with yourself and mostly your sexuality."

Dave looked at John in slight astonishment. "Holy fuck John, you're really analyzing a guy here."

"Oh shut up." John nudged Dave a little. "I know you better than anyone and I'm just saying what I see. And, you've always had a thing for a person's personality and that's something to admire!" John said with a smile.

"How so? You like people's personalities too." Dave said as he scanned the sky. Today was just a day of pure heart-to-heart moments wasn't it, Dave thought.

"Yeah but…they're gender tends to get in the way for me…unfortunately." John said gravely and Dave frowned. "I wish I could let it go, I mean there are a few guys I find really cool but I could never do anything with them, not even a kiss."

"I must be an honourable exception." Dave said as his smirk was back. The two besties never ever kissed, all they (Dave) did were 'bro'-jobs. It has been about three or four months since the last one.

John's face went considerably red and Dave could feel him go stiff beside him. "_Dave!_" he whined. "That's like, something else entirely!"

"Oh? We childhood bros with extremely rare benefits?" Dave asked as he laughed, this was kind of reminding him of what Karkat was going on about, the kid was right.

John started hitting Dave with weak punches and it made Dave laugh more. "You're such a fucking doorknob!" John whined again as he kept assaulting his friend half-assedly.

Eventually the two boys went inside so John could work on his project more and Dave decided to play a solo-video game. Dave also decided to pass out on John's couch three hours later and in the morning, the blonde tiredly woke up to John saying bye to Jake as he left for class.

"Hey there, Strider." Jake said as he walked into the living room and off to the kitchen. The taller Egbert got a groan in response. Dave sat up and walked into the kitchen as well, grabbing in the fridge the tub of apple juice and pouring himself a glass at the counter beside the fridge.

"Mornin' " the blond grumbled and scratched his lower back. He felt gross sleeping in his clothes from yesterday.

"You sound really tired or something." Jake said as he made his coffee. "Up late last night?" he added.

"No…just hate mornings a- aw fuck, I got to get home." Dave said as he drank his apple juice.

"What's the rush?" Jake said as he pulled out a newspaper. Dave narrowed his eyes, Jake was acting a bit odd.

"Pills. What time is it anyways?" Dave asked as he looked at the analog clock he couldn't care to read, Oh, my shades are off, Dave commented in his head and went to go put them on.

"How much longer until those things are done? And it's quarter to 8." The male replied from the kitchen.

Dave looked at his phone and it was 7:42. He took his pills at 9:30, he was okay for a bit. With his shades on, he headed back into the kitchen, just as tired.

"I don't know, it's almost over." Dave said as he sat down. How long ago it that he got was beat up again? Was it on a Tuesday, if so than a week was left for the pills. Dave even replaced the Band-Aid that covered most of his punctured face everytime he showered. Last time he almost forgot until he looked in the mirror and saw the cut; right around the check bone. His shades didn't cover enough though.

"You don't work today?" Jake asked as he read his newspaper and waited for his coffee to brew.

"I do, just later." Dave answered and looked at his phone. He worked at one o'clock today so he had time. So much time.

"How was the bar a few nights ago then?" Jake said as he looked at Dave and noticed the shades but said nothing.

"It was great, really got to know the guys." Dave said as he thought about how much he got to know about them. The information slipped the blonde's mind a lot. He couldn't really believe the stuff until he experienced it, it was just so hard to imagine.

"They're a neat bunch huh. You and Karkat doing better?" the older male stood up to get his coffee and offered some to Dave, who shook his head.

"We're better…actually…" Dave hesitated as Jake picked up on his sudden stop.

"Actually?" the black haired male mused.

Dave was debating whether he should tell Jake but he knew that Jake knew his feelings, hell, everyone did so what it matter really. Jake was a great help as well and had a right to know in a way.

"We have a date for Friday." Dave said, there was accomplishment in his voice.

Jake's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "No way. You got a date out of Vantas!? What a score!" Jake said enthusiastically.

Dave chuckled as he fought back a blush. "Yeah well, I had to really pull off some Strider charm."

"I bet!" Jake laughed and sat down again, paying more attention to the blonde across the table from him. "Karkat never said anything last night when they performed. Guess it's not something to bring up really."

"They performed last night, why didn't you tell me?" Dave said a bit disappointed.

"You always come on your own on Wednesdays." Jake countered and Dave pouted and finished his apple juice.

"I thought today was Wednesday…" Dave admitted as he put his glass away.

Jake laughed again. "Don't have a brain like that when it's Friday, you have a date you know."

"I know." Dave said as he left the kitchen to go into the living room, where his bag was. He didn't mean to pass out on the couch, but he's done it so many times it was almost natural to just sleep on it without even realizing it. "I'm heading out now. " Dave declared and Jake walked to the door frame separating the two rooms.

"Alright then. One thing before you go, are you going to tell Dirk about your date?" Jake asked curiously.

Dave froze in his tracks, shocked form the question and not having an answer. "Don't know." Was all Dave said as he began heading to the front door.

"Well, I'm sure he'd like to hear the news, you told me and there's no doubt you told John." Jake said.

Dave sighed. "I'll tell him, don't worry."

"You sure?" Jake persisted.

Dave stood up from putting on his shoes and looked at Jake. "Why are you asking?" the blonde's tone was rather suspicious.

"I just know that Dirk will be happy to hear about your date, Dave." Jake smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

Dave tore his glace away from Jake and pointed it to the floor. " I know." Damn right Dave knew that. Dirk, for some reason, truly believed that Dave was gay, not even bi; just straight up gay. Dirk was a big supporter of homosexuals, as was Jake, Dave and John were too but there was something different about Dirk and Jake that John and Dave didn't quite have.

"Anyways, run along now. "Jake chuckled as if Dave was his little son in a hurry to go to the park or something.

"Yeah, Okay, later." Dave said a bit confused, being treated like a kid all of a sudden by Jake. Dave walked out of the house and started walking back to his place with a smirk.

Dirk would be really shocked to hear that Dave got a date with a male but Dave didn't care anymore. Sure the blonde was officially unsure of his sexuality; he knew his older brother would be proud of him like any brother would be. John and Jake were excited for him and Dave couldn't wait to take the little shit out for a good time, maybe he'd smile or something. Mind you Dave liked the grumpy attitude and wanted to be around it a lot more.

There was a positively negative aura about Karkat and it was addictive to Dave. Dave wondered if Karkat liked him back though, it was enough to accept the 'chance' thing but was that it, just a chance. Dave really hoped he could impress this guy. He'd have to get some advice or even better, come up with a place to eat.

Now actually nervous, Dave had to figure out what the fuck he was going to do on a date with no real dating experience.

**I hope that wasn't a boring chapter, it didn't take so long for me to write like the last chapter did!**

**Anyone have any ideas for a date, I'd love some suggestions! :D**

**Until next time guys, thanks for all the love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I smiled to my ears from the reviews you guys are giving me here! I literally sat there and grinned like the giddy fangirl I am and just looked at them like 'omg, I am so undeservant!'**

**They are seriously really awesome and make me so happy! So I thank you humbly, and I sat my ass down and finished another chapter for you guys~**

To Dave's complete surprise, it seemed that it was Sollux' turn to pay the pale boy a visit at his work. Dave tried desperately to hide his face from the male and he felt like an embarrassed school girl running away from her huge crush while doing it.

Casually Sollux made his way to Dave, who had his head turned away and framed by his hands. "Hey, Dave." Sollux greeted but could now see how tense and put-offish the blonde was and Sollux quickly paled. "Oh shit, ith thith a bad time?"

Dave laughed nervously as he tried to look at Sollux with his hands covering the other male's view of his face but he couldn't do it very well and looked at the ground completely. "Sorry dude, just a bit."

"No worrieth. I jutht wanted to give you my number, you'll need my advice for tomorrow." Sollux said with a chuckle.

"Ah, fuck, yeah." Dave stressed and beckoned Sollux over to the office area were his shades were and one employee questioned what Sollux was doing there but Dave just said he was a special customer who needed some information and the blonde was off the hook.

Quickly throwing his shades on, Dave finally looked at Sollux and Sollux raised an eyebrow. "You that thelf-conthciouth of your eyeth bro?" Sullox asked.

"They're bad man, anyways, I'm not even going to ask how you know about the thing tomorrow." Dave smirked as he wrote his number down.

Sollux was silent for a second then, like he just realised that Dave was talking, he smirked back. "Yeah, Thay hello to kk'th verbal vomit dithpenther." Sollux rolled his eyes and Dave could tell because he knew what it looked like to roll your eyes with shades on.

Dave laughed and handed Sollux the piece of paper. "I might become one too."

Sollux smiled wickedly. "Hah, you'll be replathing me that'th for thure, why do you think I'm trying to get you guyth together."

"Aw, cold dude, and here I thought you were seriously helping a bro out." Dave pretended to be hurt.

"I am. I know how bad you want the Karkat 'd'." Sollux chuckled and put Dave's number in his pocket. That was when Dave noticed how much Sollux giggled, it was cute to watch because his shoulders would go up and he would bow his head a bit with his eyes closed as he did it.

Dave blushed. "Whoa, slow your roll there Captor. I just got the okay for a date, it'll be a while until I get the okay for the Karkat 'd', give me some credit."

With another chuckle, Sollux turned around and Dave followed. "Any man brave enough to take on the kk beatht is a man to me, thtrider."

This guy was hilarious Dave decided. "He's not that bad is he?" stopping at the office door Dave turned Sollux around.

"No, he'th a good guy and tho are you, ath for ath I can thee, and I'll jutht thay thith, I'm have a good judge of character." Sollux said with a smirk and Dave shook his head.

"Good thing I have your approval then." Dave commented and Sollux burst into a laugh.

"Kk wouldn't have conthidered you without my approval, bro. that'th how good I am. Kk can't trutht anyone until I tell him they're okay." Sollux laughed more and Dave stood there shocked.

"Shit. I guess I owe you one big time then." Dave said with realization.

"Eh, no biggie." Sollux shrugged his shoulders. "You will need thome help for the date though. Kk is already thtrething(stressing) hith ath(ass) off about it. And a thtrethed Kk is a bad kk, besides the enraged kk." Sollux explained.

Dave's jaw opened a bit. Then he looked around. "Alright, details later, um text me your number and I'll reply after work." Dave said in a bit of a rush.

"Yeah, thure." Sollux said and turned to leave. Dave hid back into the office to put his glasses back and work again; he had to start closing up shop now.

After Sollux left, work was a bore. Especially with no Rose to ask blunt questions to and hear her sick responses, even if he didn't follow them too well. Not that Dave Strider was a dumbass, he was just always blown away by her way of talking. So classy.

On the bus ride home, Dave suddenly wondered when he had last masturbated. A while, the male realised. This whole courting Karkat thing had kept the male so pre-occupied that the necessity of masturbation had slipped his mind.

Damn, Dave mused with a smirk. That little shit had him whipped without even doing a goddamn thing.

Well, his last wet dream was about Karkat; although, Dave couldn't remember exactly what Karkat did in the dream. That was unfortunate; it would have been perfect masturbation material.

That just left the question; to masturbate or not to masturbate? Dave chuckled at his wit. It obviously wouldn't hurt and Dave should probably let some sexual tension go before going off with Karkat. The blonde did not want any unwanted boners while trying to impress Karkat. As impressive as an erect Strider stick was, Dave knew for a fact that Karkat would throw a fit. Funny how much Dave already knew about the kid or maybe the midget was always throwing a fit for something so it was something a person learned to get used to really quick.

As Dave walked into his house, the idea of making another massive sub came to mind. He was pretty hungry and finally, Dave knew how to make the suckers, he got straight to work; practically unloading the fridge.

Dave thought back to what Jake had told him; about Dirk going to be happy about his date. Dave still didn't tell him and Dirk was no doubt asleep until sometime at least 5 in the morning. His older brother claimed to have a far more creative mind at that time and Dave believed it since those 'creative' (more like creepy in Dave's opinion.) dolls gave them a roof over their heads. Dave decided he'd tell his brother the news in the morning.

Once Dave had all the ingredients out and ready, Dave began making his master piece. Oho, Dave said in excitement, to himself, he'd definitely have to teach Karkat how to make this baby and they would be the best gay couple on the planet. Or just friends if that was what Karkat decided in the end.

But Dave wouldn't be cool with that. Like at all.

Dave slapped on as much slices of meat as he could and topped it off with mustard, mayonnaise, and chipotle sauce and closed the sub shut. Pouring apple juice into a tall glass cup, this Strider was set and ready for his beast of a sub.

Dave had to kick his bedroom door open and headed to his bed, he seriously needed a TV dinner table again, he wondered where the fuck his other one went but things tended to go missing in this house far more than Dave found comfortable with sometimes.

Setting his glass of juice beside his foot and looking hungrily at his sub, Dave remembered about Sollux' text. The blonde added the number right when he got off of work but didn't text him. Idiot, Dave thought as he reached into his pocket for his cell and flipped it open.

Dave felt pretty damn cool for having Sollux' number now and actually being about to 'talk' to the guy more was an awesome feeling too. Dave didn't have any friends beside John, who was more like a brother really(along with Jake), and Jade at the bar. Okay, Dave added Eridan to the list since the guy was so fly as Dave liked to call him. But now he had Sollux, Gamzee and Tavros all in the span of day really, the night they all hung out. And Dave almost has himself a boyfriend. It was still an odd thing to the blonde, he never even had a girlfriend.

Dave texted a 'hey' for starters and put his phone down to eat his sub. One bite and the blonde was moaning already. God this shit was so damn good, every single time. Dave ate his sub more and got more comfortable on his bed, with his legs crossed over each other. Then his phone vibrated.

Looking at the screen, showing Sollux on it, Dave smirked and looked at the text.

_From: Sollux _

_Okay, fiir2t thiing2 fiir2t, don't wear overly fancy clothe2, that ju2t make2 kk more nervou2. 2urprii2iingly, thii2 date 2hould be a2 ca2ual a2 fuck, 2o be cool which ii2n't two hard for you and you'll be good for that a2pect._

Realizing that he wasn't looking at a math problem with all the 2's and 'ii's, Dave actually tried to read the text. It took him a lot longer than it should. What the fuck was that type of text? Dave asked himself and decided to ask Sollux.

_To: Sollux_

_Bizarre texting man. That's easy enough. What about places to go?_

Dave ate more of his almost finished sub and waited for the text from Sollux that soon came.

_From: Sollux_

_Iit2 my phone ii gue22, made iit my2elf though, wiith my hackiing 2kiill2 iin all. iim thinking the moviie2…but kk only watche2 romcom2._

_To: Sollux_

_Wtf is a romcom? And what about places to eat, anywhere he likes?_

Dave sent his text and right after he got a text from Karkat. Dave stared at his screen for a second before looking at the text.

_From: Karkat_

_HEY DOUCHEBAG, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING TOMORROW? EVEN BETTER QUESTION, WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE EVEN GOING TO DO TOMORROW?_

Dave sighed. Shit. Double texting could be a pain in the ass sometimes. Sollux got back to Dave though and Dave would have to reply to the angry male after this male.

_From: Sollux_

_C'mon dude, romance comdie2. And iim actually not 2ure where he liike2 to eat, he doe2n't really liike eating iin front of people 2o that2 why iim 2ayiing the moviie2._

Raising an eyebrow to that information, Dave reached over his bed to drink his forgotten apple juice and replied to Karkat.

_To: Karkat_

_Chill babe, let's go to the movies. __J_

Dave chuckled, he loved calling the spaz babe, it suited him for some reason. Finishing his sub, Dave left his bed to get changed out of his work clothes and finished his apple juice to put all the dishes downstairs. That was Dirk's only rule, no dishes around the house, they all must return from once they came. When Dave came back up, he checked his phone to see that Karkat had texted him back.

_From: Karkat_

_CALL ME THAT TO MY FACE AND WATCH WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU, SHIT MUNCHER. I'M UP FOR THAT BUT ARE YOU GOING TO PULL THAT ARM BULLSHIT BECAUSE I'LL BREAK IT INTO PIECES IF YOU DO._

Dave's mouth opened in amazement. Was this kid for real? Dave mused.

_To: Sollux_

_Alright so Karkat told me he'll break my arm if I tried the 'arm' move. Translation?_

Dropping his phone onto the bed, Dave quickly went to brush his teeth and other bathroom stuff. Once that was done he turned off his light and yawned when he saw his phone go off again. Looks like it was going to be a night filled with texting.

_From: Sollux_

_Lmao, defiiniitely do iit. And for kii22iing, iif you get that far, only briief. 2orry two 2ay but that would probably be enough two have kk redder than a tomato. Iif you dare sliip hiim the tongue, you'll get a black eye, maybe two._

Dave laughed for a good minute after that text. This was by far worse than taking a lady out. After the laughing fit, Dave texted Karkat.

_To: Karkat_

_You just worry about what movie to watch. ;P I'll pay for us._

_Then he texted Sollux._

_To: Sollux_

_Good to know. ;) How do you know all this anyways? _

The blonde laid in his bed and waited for texts when he decided to text John just for the hell of it. He wasn't tired and he felt pretty talkative now.

_To: Egderp_

_Show me the D ;P_

That was a text Dave had sent to John over a million times, it's like his way of saying hello to his good 'old friend. It was extremely gay but always hilarious to Dave.

_From: Karkat_

_ONLY BECAUSE YOU INITIATED THE IDEA. BEWARE THOUGH, I WATCH MOVIES I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE._

_To:Karkat_

_I'm a pretty open guy, whatever you pick is fine with me._

Egderp flashed on Dave's screen and Dave already knew what the male would type.

_From:Egderp_

_D_

And Dave was correct but it still made the immature male laugh every time.

_To: Egderp_

_Oh you dirty boy. So Karkat likes romance movies._

Dave just had to tell John that. It was the cutest thing that such an angry male watched romance movies. Then Sollux messaged Dave again.

_From: Sollux_

_ii've been forced two watch romcom2 wiith this kiid a million tiime2 and tru2t me, kk iis a hopele22 romantiic. Iin fact, ii bet a kii22 on the cheek wiill get hiim goiing! Try that fiir2t. _

Dave blushed at that. A kiss on the cheek though was far less pressure.

_From: Egderp_

_That's cute! What are you doing for your date tomorrow?_

_To: Egderp_

_Going to the movies, apparently Karkat is really nervous. _

At this point, Dave's phone was vibrating like crazy and he was texting back like crazy too.

_To: Sollux_

_Thanks, I really owe you one, how about a threesome some time?_

Dave debated sending that for a few minutes but he just had to! He hoped the other male wouldn't be disgusted but then Dave remembered how the male reacted with Dave's marriage joke. Sollux played along nicely. So he sent it.

_From: Karkat_

_FINE BUT DON'T COME WHINING TO ME OR ANYTHING IF YOU GET BORED._

The text made Dave frown a bit. Karkat was kind of mean to himself, Dave noticed.

_To: Kartkat_

_Why would I get bored dude? What movie did you have in mind?_

_From: Egderp_

_Really? That's a good sign, Dave. I think. _

Dave smirked. John was always so encouraging yet wishy-washy sometimes.

_To: Egderp_

_You're such a bro you know that? One of his friend's says he likes me a lot. Haha ;P_

Said friend texted back and Dave bit his lip.

_From: Sollux_

_ii'm not going to liie, ii laughed really fuckiing hard at that! iif you can conviince kk iinto that, ii'm totally down. Eheh_

Dave's face lit up at that. Holy fuck, Dave was getting a boner just from thinking about it. Oh and if they could add John, that would be fucking heavenly!

Dave knew he was a tad bit attracted to Sollux as well, enough to fuck him obviously but with Karkat, Dave wanted an actual relationship and deeper feelings and all that mushy junk. Karkat was perfect for it and Dave really wanted to be close to him, it was a bit weird but being friends wasn't enough. Dave wanted to touch him, lick him and make him moan and wow, Dave needed to masturbate soon. Like tomorrow.

Another reply from John showed up.

_From: Egderp_

_Gee, thanks. __J__ Sounds like you got yourself a boyfriend. Finally!_

Dave scoffed at this. What did 'finally' imply? Dave mused and just shrugged. John was right about it anyways, Dave needed a significant other to take up his time, the Strider couldn't be alone forever. That would be ironically uncool.

_To: Egderp_

_Let's hope. _

Karka's reply finally came and Dave was glad, he was getting tired and was ready to pass out. He could tell that John might not text him back, if anything, Dave woke the loser up. It was only 11:30 at night but that was late for John on weekdays.

_From: Karkat_

_IT'S A SURPRISE. I JUST REALISED THAT I COULD HAVE SAVED TIME JUST CALLING YOU. I'M A BLOCKHEAD._

Dave chuckled, god this child was so adorable.

_To: Karkat_

_I like surprises. You're a cutie, that's what you are. ;)_

_To: Sollux_

_Hahah, great! I'll get on that. ;P_

Yup, Dave really liked his new friends. Karkat texted Dave and he wonder what kind of threat the male had sent.

_From: Karkat_

_IM TORN DAVE, BOTH BABE AND CUTIE MAKE ME WANT TO KILL MYSELF, BUT IN DIFFERENT WAYS, LIKE CUTIE MAKES ME WANT TO FUCKING OVER-DOSE UNTIL I SHIT MYSELF SILLY BUT BABE IS HANG-WORTHY MATERIAL OR 'BUIDLING JUMPING' INDUCING. HELP ME DECIDE. OR SHOULD I JUST COME OVER THERE AND MAKE YOU SHOLLOW RUSTY RAZORS USED TO SHAVE MALE FUCKING PUBIC HAIRS?_

Suddenly Dave burst into laughter. He swore John and Jake, and definitely Dirk, could hear him. The blonde had to hold his stomach as he did so and he absolutely had to call this little fucker and let him hear this noise he had him making. The ringer went off once then Dave heard a rough 'what' but ignored it as he laughed.

"Oh my god, are you fucking serious Strider? You called me to make me hear your stupid ass laugh." Karkat asked, very unimpressed.

Sighing happily, Dave's laughing fit slowed and Dave could feel the annoyance coming from the other line. Picking up the phone, the blonde finally spoke.

"W-Where, heh, do you get this shit?" Dave asked and Karkat grunted.

"My ass, where else, shitbag." The male spit out.

Dave sighed again, now more calm. It was nice hearing the male's voice. "I think babe is your best bet but I wouldn't act on it, I have plenty more names were that came from."

"Oh boy. Let me just take the alternate choice and shoot myself in the head." Karkat drowned out and suddenly Dave heard a dramatic 'don't do it' come from the background and Dave let out another laugh. It sounded like Sollux too. "Shut up." Karkat said back in a mono-tone voice.

"So where are these rusted razors used to shave pubic hairs? You should come over and show me your collection Karkat." Dave mused.

"Aurgh, you are such a no-life sack of barf. It's a threat, one I wish I could do but what do you know, I don't actually collect used razors, Sorry to disappoint." Karkat huffed and there was someone laughing in the background.

Dave chuckled at how adorable these two were. "It's alright. You can still come over though."

"Fat chance. So the movie starts at 6:15 pm at the empire, is that okay?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah, I got all day to chill, speaking of which, want to hang out before the movie?" Dave asked as he yawned.

"No, I don't." Karkat said annoyed and Dave could hear him shifting in what sounded like a bed.

"C'mon man, let's chill again." Dave asked again.

Karkat sighed. "Fine." Karkat gave up really quick this time.

"I'll bus there for 5:30 and then we could walk to the theatre at like 5:50, that should be enough time right?" Dave said as he planned it out in his head.

"It's not that theatre, it's the one uptown, at willington mall." Karkat corrected.

"Shit, well don't they play the same movies near Fairview?" Dave asked.

"No, unless you want to watch one of your movies." Karkat offered.

Dave thought for a second, he had no movies in mind to watch and anyways, he wanted Karkat to pick the movie.

"You're paying so I don't really care." Karkat added.

"Nah, I want to watch your movie." Dave paused and an idea hit him. "I can get my bro to drive us there."

"Your bro? Is he okay with that?" Karkat asked, sounding more nervous now.

"Oh yeah, he'd love to bring us." Dave said, he knew Dirk would, especially if he knew it was a date.

Then Karkat asked "Okay but does he know, that it's like, a date?"

"I'll tell him, don't worry." Dave assured the other male, who made a noise in his throat.

"Right, well, I'll be at your house at like 5:50, okay?" Karkat said as he seemed to have yawn and Dave smirked.

"Yeah, just text me. I'll let you go now though." Dave said.

"Alright, see ya." Karkat said and Dave said it back and hung up the phone.

About five minutes later, Dave was fast asleep.

**Mmmm, Sollux, Karkat and Dave threesome~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am the sorriest human. Please forgive me. n**

***gives you a very long chapter***

Waking up was almost impossible for Dave this morning. He was so tired his eyes felt like they were sealed shut. The blonde hadn't been this tired since he was going to school and working. His alarm was blaring but he could barely hear it, his ears where sore and slightly blocked.

Dave groaned. Did he sleep on a rock all night?

Deciding to get out of bed due to the fact that he had to eat and take those stupid pills and because he felt too stuffed to fall back asleep anyways, Dave slowly removed his warm covers and his bare skin shivered at the slight tickle of cool air.

That was when Dave noticed that his shades were still on and he cursed under his mouth. That explained why his ears were so sore. Dave took them off and threw them onto his bed, standing up to head to the washroom and wake himself up a bit, Dave saw that Dirk was already in there.

"Oh, hey." Dirk said as he looked up from the counter he was wiping down. This meant that Dirk was in cleaning mode, which also meant that he was possible having company over, which then meant that Jack and John were coming over.

"Sup?" Dave said groggily.

Dirk laugh. "You're not made to function this time of day, huh."

"Nope." Dave said as he went to get his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"So the guys are going to be over for dinner tonight, did they tell you?" Dirk informed Dave and Dave shook his head as he brushed his teeth. "Do you work today?"

Dave looked over to his brother, whose back was turned to grab something.

With toothpaste in his mouth, the blonde answered with a muffled "Um, no..but…" and Dirk turned around to give Dave a curious look.

"Plans?" he asked and Dave nodded. Dirk waited for an explanation and Dave laughed nervously, rubbing his neck as he felt his heart beat faster.

The younger male spilt out some toothpaste. "I have a…date tonight."

Dirk's expression was fairly shocked. "A date? With who?"

"Uh, Karkat." Dave said, hoping his brother at least vaguely knew the male.

"Karkat? Karkat is…a guy…isn't he?" Dirk asked cautiously and Dave laughed again, not being able to hold eye contact with Dirk any more.

"Yeah…" Dave rinsed his mouth. He felt Dirk looking at him in silence until the older male spoke.

"You're going on a date with another male?" Dirk asked as if it made very little sense. "Does he know you're unsure of yourself because-"

"I'm not unsure of myself, I just…" Dave took a deep breath. "I really like him."

Dirk was quite again. "So you're saying that you're straight but like this guy?"

Dave looked around for a possible excuse to leave but he knew they weren't done this conversation. It's been collectively going on for a good few years.

"Dave, look at me." Dirk demanded and even took the blonde by the shoulders to grab his attention better. "I know it doesn't necessarily matter whether you're actually into other guys or not to date them and it's great that you like him but in the long run, if he is gay and thinks you're gay too, don't you think he'd be hurt if he found out that you actually don't know?"

"I don't know…I guess…" Dave answered quite timidly.

Dirk sighed. "You guess? Put yourself in his shoes, Dave. Or at least think of it this way. You find out that your girlfriend is actually a lesbian. How fucked would you feel?"

The younger male now had a hard time taking his older brother seriously. "Dude, a girlfriend into chicks is hot, common."

Dirk leaned back and shook his head; he had a slight smile on. "You know what, you do what you want on this one. I'm happy you got a date and to be honest, I'm even more happy that it's with a guy but at the same time, safe sex is a must, you got that?" Dirk said sternly and Dave's face went red as a tomato, something only Dirk could accomplish.

"No sex, man." Dave blurted out quickly.

Dirk just laughed. "Dave, I think you need to know a little something about homosexuality before you go gallivanting in it. Not to scare you from your date but it's pretty common for gay guys to have a lot of sex. Maybe even more than heterosexuals. Just putting it out there."

Dave rolled his eyes. "That's a stupid stereotype. Plus, it took me a lot of time and effort to get a simple date out of this guy, I'll have to write an essay on how to convince Karkat Vantas to get under the sheets with Dave Strider before I get to that point."

Dirk blinked a few times and Dave continued.

"I can't even say I'll steal a kiss for him tonight." Dave huffed with red blush still dusting his cheeks. "Now I seriously need to take a whiz, wanna skedaddle?" the younger male shooed his older brother out who was still rather speechless.

The door was closed when Dirk asked, "He's the one you protected isn't he?"

"Yeah…he still didn't want to talk to me after that." Dave said and Dirk could hear a faint 'stubburn fuck' slip Dave's mouth.

Dirk thought for a minute and waited for Dave to open the door. Dave was just about to comment on how creepy is was that he had still been standing there, outside the bathroom, while he was using it but Dirk spoke up.

"I want to meet him." The older brother announced and Dave's jaw unclenched a bit.

"You do? Why?" Dave asked and Dirk shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? Jake knows him, you like him, so I want to meet him, in person. Hell, John has probably heard about him too, and would love to meet him!" Suddenly Dirk became slightly more excited as he spoke. "Hey, ask him if he can make it to dinner tonight, it'd be perfect!"

Dave stared at his brother until he decided to say, "Seriously?"

"I'm dead serious Dave." Dirk told him.

The younger strider sighed. "Well, if you give us a drive to the movies you'll meet him, in person."

"Oh, you need a ride?" Dirk said and Dave nodded.

"Maybe even a pick up but I don't know, Karkat can drive but he shares a van and I think it's not available or something…" Dave tried to explain. He figured that was why Karkat couldn't just drive them there himself. Gamzee might be using it.

"Wow, he can drive, you snagged yourself a good one." Dirk nudged Dave as he headed downstairs. "But I can definitely drive you guys and let me pick you up so I can convince him to have dinner with us." He said as he ascended down the stairs.

Dave stiffened up. "No way, you can't force him!" Dave argued.

"Obviously not, Dave, but trust me, he'll fall from the peer-pressure." Dirk assured his younger sibling.

"Then he'll never want to go on a date with me again!" Dave whined this time and Dirk laughed.

"God, this is cute." Was all Dirk said and Dave groaned dramatically as he followed him.

~!~!~!~!~

From: Karkat

CHANGE OF PLANS, I'M GETTING DROPPED OFF AT 3 OR SOME SHIT, IS THAT OKAY? I'M GUESSING IT IS SINCE YOU HAVE THIS CREEPY ASS DESIRE TO WANT TO WASTE TIME WITH A DOUCHE LIKE ME BUT I'M JUST LETTING YOU NOW.

Dave stared at the text. It was as if it was an honourable gift from the Gods! Three extra hours with Vantas!

To: Karkat

I'll be waiting. ;P

The blonde hurriedly replied and hopped off his bed in which he was half asleep on and had to jump into the shower since it was already 2:30 and Karkat could be there any minute.

Dave rummaged through his closet and drawers for something to wear but all he had were graphic tees and skinnies. He supposed he had to pick a nice graphic shirt and a sexy pair of skinny jeans. He looked for his slightly smaller(tighter) pair of faded grey pants and went with a more loose fitting white short sleeved shirt that had a pair of headphones on it.

That would do, Dave muttered as he made his way to the washroom, calling out to his brother about Karkat coming early but all Dirk heard as loud rubbish, a door slam and the shower going on. He figured that his date time was changed or something.

Dirk finally finished all his obsessive cleaning. He always had to clean the place whenever Jake and John came over. Dirk honestly didn't like his little townhouse unit, it was nice but he wanted a house someday, like what Jake had but Jake's job paid a bit more to help support that house, while Dirk's job could only get him and Dave so far.

Although, it was a lot tougher when Dave didn't have some money to support himself like he did now. All the kid really consumed was apple juice but Dirk tried to shove other food groups down the skinny kid's throat.

While Dave was in the midst of his shower, Dirk was in the living room enjoying a guilty pleasure of his own, besides his puppet making; my little pony.

But about 10 minutes later the doorbell rang and Dirk turned his head around and looked at the door across the hall from there the living room and kitchen area connected.

"What the heck? Is that Jake?" Dirk wondered as he headed to the door. He opened it and was shocked to see a cute little male in a collared shirt in a pull-over sweater.

"Um, hi…" the male said sheepishly and Dirk had to restrain himself from squealing when he caught the younger male fiddle with the hem at the bottom of his shirt.

"You must be Karkat Vantas." Dirk said happily, already liking this character as he opened the door to him. "Please, come in."

The shy boy nodded his head and stepped in and stood beside the door studiously.

Dirk gently reached his hand out into Karkat's view. "I'm Dirk Strider, Dave's older brother."

Karkat took the hand into his and shook it feebly. "N-Nice to meet you sir." The male mumbled and Dirk couldn't help but laugh through his nose. He wondered if Karkat was always this tense, judging by what Dave said about him being hard to get, or if it was just the fact that he was 'meeting the family'.

Dirk knew he looked like an intimidating guy but he was one of those typical big softies. "Hey, call me Dirk, or Bro if you want" He assured the short male. Goodness, this kid was small, like Dave but smaller. It was adorable.

Karkat nodded with a 'mhm' and avoided eye contact with Dirk almost completely, continuing to stand at the door like it was his safe haven.

Dirk made his way to the fridge and opened it. "Have a seat, relax, Dave just jumped in the shower, he should be out soon. Would you like something to drink?"

Surprisingly, Karkat pulled out a chair and sat on it, not in a relaxed manner but it was something, Dirk figured. He seemed to be checking out the place until he heard Dirk's question.

"Um…I-I'm okay." The male's voice cracked a bit and Dirk swore the kid sounded like he was about to cry.

Dirk bit his lip, he'd never had to deal with a date of Dave's before and Karkat seemed really nervous that Dirk felt himself get anxious too.

He really wanted the kid to relax but he had no idea how to do that for him and he didn't want to bring the date up or anything.

"Alright then. You can raid the fridge if you change your mind." Dirk flashed him a smile and he noticed that the male's face was now really red.

Concerned now, Dirk asked "Are you okay?"

For what seemed like the first time, Karkat looked at Dirk, then away and took a deep breath before he spoke. "Look, you seem like a really great person with good intentions and…stuff, so I just want you to know that I don't have a job or plan on attending secondary school, and that my life is pretty much a failure in the eyes of everyone including myself but I swear I'm not as useless as my lifestyle proves to be." Karkat exhaled and slouched in the chair more.

Dirk stood in the tiny kitchen racking his brain for a reason why Karkat just spilled all that out. Did he say something to make him want to tell him that?

"Uh, Cool. I can respect that. And don't talk so badly about yourself, kid. I hear great things about you so don't sweat anything, no judging here." Dirk assured the male, who looked less tense now.

Karkat looked at Dirk again and gave a half-assed smile. "I-"

"Yo, Bro! Where did you put the hair dryer man!?" A slightly distraught yell came from upstairs and Karkat jumped in his seat as Dirk sighed.

"Yo Dave, you're date's here." Dirk yelled back and the silence was thick fast, until Dave cursed and hard footsteps scattered across the house. Dirk looked at Karkat. "He's a bit of a drama queen."

"I had no idea." Karkat replied as he looked at the ceiling, trying to guess where that blonde ran to.

Dirk headed into the living room and looked over his shoulder. "His room is the first one to your left."

Karkat sat in the seat and blinked. A few seconds later, he took off his shoes and put them near the door and headed to the stairs and looked to Dirk, who changed the channel on the TV, then went upstairs.

At the top, Karkat could hear the hair dryer going off and he saw that Dave's door was opened a crack but Karkat still knocked, but on the wall.

"Come in." came Dave's voice and Karkat was cautious to open the door but when he got his head through, he blushed at the sight of Dave blow drying his damp hair and his baggy shirt clinging to his skin a bit.

"Uh, hey Dave…" Karat said somewhat softly and Dave turned his head with a charming smile.

"Hey." The blonde greeted and laughed a bit. "You look adorable today, what's the occasion?"

Karkat finally had his whole body in the room and he couldn't help but look around, there was so much red it was a bit overwhelming. His face turned into a slightly annoyed one when he looked at the blonde again.

"Adorable was not what I was going for, asshat." The shorter male said as he walked up to Dave and looked at his choice of clothing a bit more. "Are you sure this shirt even fits you? It's hanging off your boney ass shoulders, Dave." Karkat pulled at it, emphasizing that it was indeed off his shoulder.

The tiny brush of Karkat's fingers gave Dave butterflies and the blessed skin tingled with the touch. Dave turned to look at the shirt better with the dryer still aimed at his wet hair, now blowing it everywhere. "It's sexy, isn't it?" Dave asked genuinely and Karkat gasped.

"Dave!" Karkat then grabbed for the blow-dryer and removed it from the taller male's hands with a sigh. "Sit down and let me do your damn hair before you make yourself look like a fucking porcupine."

Dave blinked and reached for his hair, feeling that it was sticking up a bit. He sat down on the edge of his bed and waited for Karkat to settle behind him. Once he did, he asked Dave for a brush and Dave whined but gave him one anyways.

Karkat held Dave's head still as he started to comb it, Dave just shut up and let the guy do what he wanted. But whined more, seeing that Karkat was none too kind with the naughty parts.

"So…you don't like the-ow-shirt?" Dave asked as he fiddled with it.

"Hm. Oh. It's alright, if seducing the entire theatre is what you want." Karkat said as he started combing the sides of Dave's head.

"So it is sexy!" Dave said in excitement.

"I didn't say that, doofus. Put your head down." Karkat said as he leaned Dave's head down for him and started combing again. Dave hissed and he's shoulders hitched up a bit.

It was pretty silent after that, besides the sound of the comb and Dave let his eyes slid shut with the feeling of Karkat's nails running through his hair and against his skull occasionally. The sensation was amazing, making the blonde moaned a bit in his throat.

"D-Do you like that?" Karkat asked suddenly and Dave shot his eyes open. He hadn't realise he'd made a noise until Karkat asked that.

"Uh…" was all that came out of Dave's mouth and Karkat actually laughed, making Dave blush more. "It's not a sexual thing though!" Dave said in his defence and Karkat laughed more as he turned on the blow dryer and started drying Dave's hair for him.

"I think I just gained myself a puppy." Karkat mused and Dave grumbled, still embarrassed that he moaned like that.

Karkat was pointing the hot air from the handheld machine down onto his head and hair instead of at his head like Dave was doing earlier. Once Karkat seemed satisfied with the back, he got off the bed and told Dave to stand up, which he did.

Karkat combed Dave's bangs but was being interrupted by the blonde's glasses, with a grunt Karkat said. "I'm guessing I can't take those off."

Dave bit his lip. He wasn't quite comfortable with the idea and Karkat seemed to get that and just blow-dryed his bangs, muttering that it looked fine anyways.

Finally, Dave was finished his grooming and Karkat stood back and admired his work. "Now I can be seen in public with you." He said.

Dave rubbed the back of his neck. "That will be the one and only time you'll touch me huh." Dave mused.

"Hey!" Karkat blushed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll beat you up too obviously. That requires some physical interaction, doesn't it?" Karkat huffed as he sat on the bed beside Dave's standing figure.

Dave turned around and laughed. "Wait, does that mean you'll actually keep me around?" Dave asked, realising that Karkat has been talking in such a way.

"You mean, let you be my boyfriend?" Karkat reworded as his face reddened and he glared at Dave, covering up his nervousness.

Dave felt his face go hot from the question. "Yeah…"

Karkat patted the space beside him. Dave took the cue and sat down obediently.

Dave was suddenly amazed when Karkat scooted closer and placed his chin down on Dave's shoulder with a sigh. "I guess I'm starting to like you, so yeah." The tiny male muttered but it was loud enough for Dave to hear thanks to their closeness.

A righteous squeal left Dave's mouth and a victorious fist thrust into the air. Karkat swatted the hand down with a small laugh.

"Seriously, Karkat, I'm pretty stoked about that." Dave told him and Karkat nuzzled his head against Dave's neck a bit and Dave almost wanted to cry tears of joy from the little gesture.

"Well, in this moment to mushiness, I should say I'm pretty content with the idea as well." Karkat admitted.

Just then, Dave's stomach growled. Neither boy knew what to do in that moment.

"So…" Dave started awkwardly and Karkat moved away and stood up, making Dave whine a bit.

Karkat just walked out the door but he turned around when he noticed that Dave wasn't following. "What are you waiting for? Your stomach to make noises again."

Dave stood up slowly, his face half confused, half expectant. He went over to the shorter male who began walking again. "I might make you something if you have anything." He told Dave and the blonde's eyes shined with pure amazement.

Having Vantas as a boyfriend rocked the 20-year-old's socks so fucking hard.

Half an hour later and buggers were made, two for Dave, two for Dirk and one for Karkat.

"Thanks, Babe." Dave said with a stuffed face and Dirk was close enough to nudge him.

"Manners, man." Dirk scolded.

"And don't call me babe." Karkat muttered but blushed.

"Dave, does that shirt even fit you?" Dirk asked and Dave looked at Karkat, who rolled his eyes.

~!~!~!~!~

Jake and John finally came and it was 10 minutes just before Dave and Karkat were planning on leaving. Dave and Karkat were upstairs having mindless chatter, mostly about Karkat's intro with Dirk and shit in Dave's room when John opened the door with an excited 'Dave!' then his face turned red once he saw that there was another person in the room.

"Oh, oh my, s-sorry." John said sheepishly and Dave laughed as Karkat waved at the new comer.

"John." Dave said, gesturing towards Karkat. "Meet Karkat Vantas."

John's face lit up and the sight made Karkat blush more than he already was. "Hi! I'm John! It's so awesome to finally meet you."

Karkat gave the other human a meek 'hey' and John smiled wide. "Gosh, Dave, he's too cute for you." The black haired male commented and Karkat's face was never redder. From both anger (for always being called cute) and from, of course, embarrassment.

"I know." The blonde shrugged his shoulders coolly on the bed.

John made himself comfortable in the bed as well. "I hope this isn't awkward now…I could just go down stairs." John said nervously.

"That'd be even more awkward." Karkat said and John giggled.

"True. So you're a singer?" John placed his elbows on his knees and looked at Karkat.

"No, I just sing." Karkat said and John was confused for a second but let it go with a smile.

"Neat. Dave's a DJ." He pointed to the blonde's turntables and Dave scoffed.

"John, I have yet to publish a single song."

"Well, I keep telling you that you should but you're too much of an ass to do it." John was almost nagging.

"That doesn't make me an ass." Dave countered and John disagreed with a 'yes it does'.

Karkat just sat there and let them bicker at each other until Jake made his way in.

"Ever heard of knocking bro." Dave asked and Jake shook his head.

"Hey Karkat, good to see you again." Jake greeted and Karkat raised his hand a bit in acknowledgement.

"Hey, Jake."

"Dirk is ready to drive ya." He said and everyone got up. "Wow, full house tonight huh?"

"Hey, let's all go drop Dave off!" John suggested and Dave almost broke his neck trying to glare at the nerd.

"What the fuck, Egbert." Dave groaned.

Jake laughed as everyone followed him downstairs. "I'd say that that's Karkat's decision."

"Mine?" Karkat said in slight shock and before he could think too much about it, he had two big, blue puppy dog eyes begging at him silently. "Uh…"

"Why the hell do you want to come you loon." Dave pulled at John's shirt.

"What's going on?" Dirk asked as he waited at the door.

"John thinks we all should bring the two to the movies." Jake answered.

"Because, it's your first date, I want to be there for a bit of it!" John whined and Dave's hue on his face exploded into a bright red.

"Jooohn!"

"This is your first date?" Karkat said, slightly astonished.

"Oh god." Dirk face-palmed.

"I guess we all might as well go now." Jake said.

Karkat shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind."

"Yes!" John exclaimed and Dave muttered something under his breath but Karkat nudged him slightly. Dave looked at him and was pleased to see an amused look on Karkat's face.

Dirk and Jake were in the front while Karkat, Dave and John sat in the back. Dave and John kept nonchalantly elbowing each other in the sides as Dirk and Jake talked amongst themselves.

After about five minutes in, Dirk called out to Karkat and Dave could feel the male tense up for a second.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner with us."

Karkat blushed madly and looked at Dave. Dave assured him he didn't have to but Karkat shook his head. "Sure."

"Well, that was easy." Dirk said with a smirk and Dave rolled his eyes. Another battle his older had won over him in…well, it was a pretty vague battle but still.

John jumped right into the conversation. "That means more time to embarrass Dave."

"You're the embarrassment, my little egg." Dave said coolly, knowing John hated being called 'his little egg'

The expected reaction of distaste was granted as John mutted "Jerkface."

The ride was quiet the rest of the way and when they got to the theatre, Karkat thanked Dirk for the ride and both boys waved the car off.

Dave sighed." I am terribly sorry about that…about them."

Karkat just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I think you were far worse in the field of first impressions."

Dave made a heart-broken noise and put his hand on his now 'aching' heart. "You cut me deep." But Dave was recovered by the male's amused smirk. It really showed that Karkat was actually interested in Dave and pretty much over their first meeting thing.

Dave then looked up at the giant bulletin showing all the movie titles. "So uh, what movie did you pick?

"Guess." Karkat said, looking at Dave, who was looking at the signs and posters.

Dave looked around for what he thought would be the most accurate movies to fit Karkat's taste and a poster of a guy and girl in wedding clothes caught Dave's attention but it was different; the guy was in the dress and the girl was in the tux.

It was practically screaming 'I AM A ROMANTIC COMEDY."

"Switched." Dave said and Karkat blushed.

"Is it that obvious…?" the black haired male muttered as they made their way through the doors.

"Not at all." Dave said slightly sarcastically but felt bad when Karkat gave him a nervous look. "What?"

"We can watch something else…" he muttered again, this time way more timid and unsure.

"Hey, what's with the change in attitude? I was being sarcastic. It looks like a good movie." Dave said with a smile at the end.

"Are you sure? I mean, don't just say that cause it will make me feel better or any bullshit like that because I feel like a douche enough having you pay and picking out a movie you do-"

"Shhhhh, Karkat." Dave interrupted softly and Karkat shut up, crossing his arms over his chest as they waited in line.

They got to the cashier, told her the movie and Dave paid. Dave took Karkat to the station and asked him what he wanted to eat before the movie started and Karkat shook his head vigorously.

"Fuck no, I'm not getting any of that expensive out the ass garbage you could get at the fucking dollar store." He grumbled.

"C'mon, don't be so difficult, get whatever, we'll share." Dave insisted.

Karkat glared at Dave. "I'm being difficult? Do you really want to spend 50$ here? It's not a restaurant that offers fucking lobster and buttered buns, it's a dump were idiots alike sit their lazy asses down in a collective mob of lazy fucks and watch a 2 hour film that was more likely a waste of money and definitely a waste of time for both parties. Getting their stupid expensive candy and other shit is just making our lives that much more depressing Dave"

"You know what, you win on this one Karkat but next time, I won't back down." Dave warned his angry boyfriend, who sighed in victory.

As they wondered around the place a bit, Dave needed to get something to eat before he committed his time into sitting down for an hour and a half without food consumption until dinner but the blonde was undeceive.

"Just get a large fry, it looks like it holds a lot compared to that waste of space medium they have." Karkat said pointing to the boards displaying the food. "Plus, with that you can get a cookie and a small fountain drink for two fifty more."

Dave thought about it and he figured it was a good enough deal for six bucks. They went in-line and Dave smiled at Karkat. "You're fucking useful."

"Uh, thanks…I guess." Karkat blushed and Dave just wanted to smoother the other male in light touches and caresses while standing but he knew that was way too fucking forward in a weird way.

"As weird as it sounds, I feel like I'm in one of those Japanese Dating games, and I just achieved the okay to be with you but now I have to gain your approval to hold your hand by proving my worth somehow but I'm having a bit of trouble, what do you find worthy in a man, Vantas?" Dave asked, being half serious but it was enough to be pretty serious.

Karkat, on the other hand, was having a really tough time register whether Dave was serious at all or just fucking insane in most aspects. The male sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If you want to hold my god damn hand, then do it. That's worthy enough isn't it?" but the male still tried to play along. "We're dating now, numbnuts, you're out of the 'Touch me and Die' zone.

Dave's face beamed with relief and took Karkat's hand in his and laced they're fingers, pulling him closer. "That was a legitimately life-threatening experience, I'm fortunate to have been spared."

They moved up in the line and were next after this other straight couple.

Karkat scoffed. "You're making me sound like a fucking pysco."

"Not at all, I am simply unworthy to be blessed by the being of your magnitude." Dave clarified and Karkat nudged him.

"I wish I could be as flattered at that's supposed to sound." Karkat mumbled and tightened their fingers. "You're next."

Dave ordered his large fry and apple juice then asked Karkat what cookie was the best, after Karkat said he didn't know, Dave told him to just pick one and under the pressure Karkat choose the white chocolate chip and they waited for the fries over on the side.

Dave passed the bag with the cookie to Karkat, who glared at it then Dave at first but gave up and took the cookie with a 'jerk' and Dave smirked.

Ready to watch the movie, the two males walked down the hall to the designated room they're movie would play but Karkat suggested they quickly use the washroom first so they did, then they went in the room and picked to be in the back.

Dave practically inhaled his fries but made sure to ask Karkat for some before doing so. The shorter male refused every time then munched on the cookie as the movie began to play. Dave thought it was cute how Karkat broke pieces of the cookie off then ate it, unlike his own 'one-bite and gone' ways of eating food.

The movie finally began and the opening scene was a mother driving her kids to school. Dave glanced over at Karkat and he smiled a bit. His new boyfriend looked so content and he looked so approachable with the college student look but Dave just wanted to throw it all off anyways if he were given the remarkable chance.

An half an hour went by and the movie was actually hilarious, Dave found himself laughing hard and Karkat joined, both boys and everyone in the room were enjoying the film.

Then Dave leaned closer to Karkat and pointed in the far distance asking "What's that over there?"

Karkat turned his head to see what Dave was talking about when his shoulders were suddenly covered with something and he looked back at Dave who held a satisfied smile.

"It wasn't a typical arm thing. A bit of a Strider spin-off." Dave said and saw that Karkat was vaguely impressed.

"I should have known you'd defy my regulations Dave." Karkat grumbled but Dave was surprised to feel the male getting comfortable under his arm and Dave tried to pull Karkat as close to him as possible.

When they were both comfortable against each other, Dave sighed and resisted the urge to kiss the top of Karkat's hair. So far the blonde was getting lucky as to being able to even touch Karkat let alone have Karkat return the favour.

But the kiss in any way, shape or form, would have to wait. Until when, Dave had no idea since they were going back to Dave's house and then Dirk was going to drive Karkat home, with Dave there of course but that doesn't leave much 'alone' time…besides now…or waiting to be picked up.

The thought made Dave panic a bit as he watched the screen intensively, maybe a kiss tonight was unrealistic. The worry washed away when Karkat laughed and the joyous movement could be felt against Dave.

It wasn't the end of the world if Dave didn't get a kiss from his boyfriend on the first date, there will be more dates and there will be plenty more chances to be with Karkat, alone or not.

It was really the company of the other male that made the blonde's heart soften wonderfully.

Turns out the movie was about an engaged couple with a son and daughter getting married in a week but they got in a fight about who's life ,by gender roles, was tougher and the next morning they're bodies had switched.

Dave could tell Karkat was right into the storyline and although he was too, it was interesting how Karkat still had something to rant angrily about in the film.

It all changed when they confessed that they were wrong, the mother admitting that work was ridiculous and the father admitting that taking care of kids at home all day and doing the house work all day was just too much and just before they kissed, they switched. In the end, they were undyingly understanding of each other and helped each other more and all that good stuff.

Everyone was stretching now and getting ready to leave the theater as the lights turned on and the credits rolled.

"That turned out as I expected in the end but overall, it was a decent movie." Karkat said with his arms crossed and watching Dave dust himself off. "I was disappointed that they didn't have a sex scene though…that would have been interesting." The male mused.

Dave laughed and they started walking. "Agreed. Did you want to watch it for that reason?" Dave asked and Karkat blushed.

"Well…yeah…but whatever." The male grumbled and Dave wrapped his around around the male again.

"So there is a little pervert in you, thank god, I was getting a little worried there." Dave said teasingly and Karkat huffed.

"Ugh. No, fuckass, I just wanted to know how they…reacted I guess." Karkat tried to explain but Dave wanted to poke fun instead of relate.

"Isn't that called Voyeurism?" Dave chuckled.

"You're such an ass! That's not what I mean!" Karkat struggled to get the other off him. "That's it, no more touching me, your privileges for today are terminated, Strider." Karkat said, doing a little teasing of his own.

The blonde whined and stood up straight again. "You can always touch me babe." He said with a seductive look as he held the front door open for his boyfriend.

"I'll pass, thanks." Karkat mumbled as he walked through.

"You have to admit you're attracted to this." Dave persisted as he made his way in front of Karkat and lightly stopped him from walking any further with his hands on the shorter male's hips.

The front of the theater was crowded with people as Dave and Karkat stood off to the side and did their own little flirting.

"I'll admit that your shirt makes you look really fucking gay." Karkat smirked but Dave gasped, not sure whether to be offended or not. "But I find the tease rather…tasteful." Karkat said as he put his hands on Dave's hips and leaned up.

Dave's heart stopped for a second as Karkat moved closer and his face heated up immensely when he felt Karkat's lips touch his exposed skin. Karkat held him closer and kissed the skin several times and even nipped at it before pulling back and Dave just stared at Karkat in awe,

"I never expected that to have even happen." Dave admitted genuinely and Karkat smiled and leaned his head on the exposed shoulder, sighing.

"Me neither…" Karkat admitted with a dark blush on his face.

"So you like my boney-ass shoulders of ungodly pale pigment?" Dave chuckled.

"No, I like you, and you come with boney shoulders and pale skin so I'll have to take what I can get." Karkat said with a chuckle of his own.

"Eh, I'm flattered either way." Dave shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arm around Karat's turned body to pull him closer. With his other hand, Dave texted his brother to come pick them up.

This was what Dave wanted from Karkat, just this really. It was great to have someone to just hold for the sake of hold, it fill the space between each other and feel alive with another person.

As they waited, the amount of people lessened and they went to sit on the curb where their ride will be.

"So, why is your brother inviting me to your dinner anyways…" Karkat asked and Dave shrugged his shoulders.

"You could anyways change your mind…" Dave offered but Karkat shook his head again.

"I want to go, just didn't expect it." Karkat said shrugging his shoulders. "You're friend seems…very different from you by the way."

"John? Oh yeah, he's a total nerd while I'm the cool kid I guess, you know, all that jazz. But we have a lot in common in a weird way." Dave said, not sure how to explain their relationship and how it functioned.

"Yeah. Me and Gamzee are complete opposites but we had a really legit friendship, especially in elementary school so I could relate to you guys." Karkat said as he tucked his knees against his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

Dave looked over at Karkat. "Did you guys drift apart in high school?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Gamzee kind of…fell for Tavros and couldn't be without him, which is cool n'all but it was fucking abrupt for me and we fought about it because I felt like a third wheel and Gamzee failed to see it. In that time, I meet Sollux and I clung to him since I had no one else. The weird thing is that Sollux stayed around even after me and Gamzee were okay but I stuck with Sollux more after." Karkat said as if it was kind of new to him how it all happened.

"Wow. Then all four of you decided to make a band?" Dave asked and Karkat nodded.

"Gamzee played guitar as a pass time since a kid and he'd get me to sing since I liked to. Tavros was already taking drum lessons and Sollux figured out how to play bass in a fucking month just because we needed one and I still admire him for doing that…he told me not too long ago that he was going to give up until I started sneaking out and staying up with him at his house." Karkat looked at Dave with a blush on his face. "Don't tell him this but I told him I couldn't sleep as an excuse to be with him…"

Dave cracked a wild smile. "You had a crush on him!?" the blonde knew something was up with them or at least was.

Karkat sighed. "Everyone had a fucking crush on Sollux. He was one of those people you couldn't hate no matter how much of a jerk he could be…I tried to hate his guts but it was only because I couldn't stand how I liked him." Karkat rolled his eyes. "He knew I liked him too, the little fucker, so he poked fun at me all the time."

Dave laughed at Karkat's misfortune but now the blonde understood how Sollux knew Karkat was playing hard to get and not just being a hard ass.

"Anyways, we're just friends now…"Karkat finished and looked at Dave.

"What? You just got over him?" Dave asked as he spotted Dirk's car drive by.

Karkat's face then turned a brighter red and Dave actually had to lean back a bit, thinking he hit a nerve all of a sudden; and in a way, he did. The male stood up and dusted his bottom. "Story time's over now." Karkat said hastily.

Dave stood up in a flash. "Did you guys date?" he asked, really wanting to know. How could Karkat stop there!? Dave was a curious 20 year old and might have a thing for wanting to know other people's love life.

"No, we didn't date." Karkat said slightly offensively but still really embarrassed and it made Dave all the more curious but Dirk's car pulled up and Karkat jumped in before Dave could throw him another question.

The blonde sighed and wondered if Karkat actually lied then. Not that it mattered, Karkat had a right to keep things of his past a secret from Dave if he'd like but did he actually lie? Did they actually date? Dave couldn't really picture the scenario but if they did, it would have been a less likely chance that they stayed friends like they were now.

"How was the movie?" Dirks asked once everyone was in the car.

"Good." Both boys replied and Dirk nodded his head with a smile.

"We made a whole chicken with vegetables, potatoes and apple pie." Dirk told them.

"Sounds legit. Is it done?" Dave asked and Dirk nodded.

"Almost, the potatoes are almost done, Jake put the pie in after I left."

"Is there ice-cream too…?" Karkat asked, he sounded a little excited.

"Oh…we don't usually eat pie with ice-cream…" Dirk said and Dave watched Karkat's face deflate a bit.

"Let's stop at a convenience store and pick one up." Dave said.

"You don't have to get it, it's fine." Karkat said in a panic. He didn't want Dave to have to buy that now too.

Dave turned over to Karkat with a smile. "I could see the desire for ice-cream in your eyes, babe. Vanilla right?"

Dirk laughed at his younger sibling and his weird ways of saying shit but he was almost proud that Dave was so considerate, such a loyal boy. "We can definitely get ice-cream for the pie, I'll even pay for it. No big deal." Dirk offered but Dave glared at him.

"He's my boyfriend, I'll buy it."

Dirk laughed again. "Oh is that so, no one else gets ice-cream then?"

"Oh god, what have I done?" Karkat muttered in the back of the car as the two brothers fought pointlessly over the ice-cream.

Dirk ended up buying the ice-cream but Dave snuck in sprinkles because he saw them, or so he said when Karkat saw the bottle. They finally reached the house and walked in to an impatient John.

"Finally! I'm starving!" John whined.

"We were busy getting ice-cream and shit so shut it and be happy you get some." Dave taunted and took a seat across from the teen.

Karkat followed Dave and sat beside him and Dirk handed Jake the ice-cream to put in the freezer and then helped him put all the food, condiments and utensils on the table.

They waited for Jake and Dirk to sit down before they started grabbing the food. John was getting baked potatoes when he looked towards Dave and Karkat.

"What movie did you watch?"

"Switched." Dave said as he took vegetables.

John giggled. "Oh? Isn't that a chick flick?"

Karkat's face went beet red and Dave laughed. "Not even doofus, it's a romcom." He emphasised the new slang.

Jake laughed. "I wonder who picked that movie." He said sarcastically and Dirk looked at Karkat and his face was an even brighter red but he also noticed the male hasn't moved to get food at all.

"Quit embarrassing the guest, I think he's losing his appetite." Dirk said in amusement.

"You just embarrassed him more by pointing him out like that." John said and laughed.

Dave took Karkat's plate and started putting food on it. "He was waiting for his loyal servant to do it for him guys."

"Dave!" Karkat said in alarm.

"Kidding, babe." Dave chuckled and Karkat covered his face with his fingers.

"Oh my god Dave, did you just call him babe?" John said as he was about to eat his vegetables. "That's so like you."

"So you guys are an item now?" Jake asked genuinely.

Dave laughed nervously. "Sure are."

"I think I have to document this time of your life in your baby album." Dirk said happily and Dave groaned as he gave Karkat his plate. Karkat thanked him and began eating.

"Let's take a picture of them together and put it in." Jake jumped in on the joke and laughed with Dirk.

"You guys stink. What about John? He's being going on dates lately." Dave said, pointing his fork at the black haired teen, who was now blushing.

"She's still deciding." John grumbled. "But we hang out a lot…you know, when Dave isn't bumming around." John said with a chuckle and Dave stuck his tongue out at him.

"She's a nice girl, has a good head on her shoulders." Jake said.

"That's good." Dirk said and then added, "None of the boys have idiots for partners, what a relief."

Karkat smiled a bit.

After dinner, came the pie and ice-cream.

"Was this home-made?" Karkat asked and everyone laughed.

"As if a bunch of men could bake a pie, especially us losers." John joked and Karkat blushed.

"I could make a pie if I damn well tried. It's just way too much work…remember cooking class Egbert?" Dave said and John whined.

"How did we pass that class again?" the black-haired boy asked, still in slight awe.

Dave just laughed and shook his head.

"Uhm…I make pies…" Karkat commented awkwardly but Dave gasped.

"Ha! My boyfriend is way better than you're not girlfriend!" Dave said pointing at John with a wide smile.

"Not fair! She could probably bake a pie too!" John said defensively.

"Ask! And if she can, ask if she can sing like a sexy beast too!" Dave flaunted.

Karkat nudged him hard. "Shut up, Dave. Jesus."

"Does everything have to be a competition for you two?" Dirk mumbled as he put his dishes in the sink.

"Sure does." John chimed. John finished his pie, then Dave and when Karkat finished his, Dave took his plate for him and asked if he wanted to stay a bit longer or not. Karkat said he could stay as long as Dirk would let him stay. Dirk told Karkat that he usually went to bed at around 11 and if that was okay and they agreed on that.

Dave was happy, another 3 hours with Karkat Vantas!

Dave and John played Mario kart for almost the whole time while Karkat watched and laughed at the two males fighting amongst the game.

Eventually, Jake came up to take John home with him and the black haired male's face beamed when Karkat said he'd hope to see him again, making Karkat blush.

The house fell quiet and with the bedroom lights off and the TV screen still on, illuminating the two boyfriends, suddenly it was a bit awkward as both males were alone.

Expecting something.

Karkat broke the silence as he shifted closer and against Dave. "It's a nice change to be out of your own head and out with someone who hasn't been with you more than a year of your life."

Dave laughed. "I could say the exact same."

"I'll still have to get used to the fact that I'm not single anymore but I adjust pretty quickly." Karkat said, pretty amused.

"I could definitely get used to calling you my babe." Dave chuckled when he was nudged in the side.

"You've been calling that disgrace of a name since you met me, doorknob." Karkat half growled, half blushed.

"Yeah but now you're my babe." And that seemed to have set the mood; the mood for kissing. Karkat looked up at Dave's face and into his shades, searching for something and Dave held his breath for a second as he leaned forward.

Dave caught Karkat close his eyes and the blonde pressed his lips against Karkat's forehead. Karkat made an acute surprised noise and when Dave moved back to see Karkat's face, angry wasn't really what he was expecting.

"You're kidding me right?" the shorter male said and Dave laughed, nervously this time.

"W-was that not romantic enough…?" Dave said in disappointment and Karkat's jaw dropped slightly.

"You kissed my forehead Dave. Grandma's kiss their grandchildren's foreheads. I'm not your grandchild and you sure as hell are not my grandmother. Now come give your boyfriend a goddamn kiss. On the lips." The black haired male said sternly but the blush made it okay to not take Karkat as seriously as someone should have.

Dave laughed and leaned over again, whispering 'as you wish' against Karkat's lips and pressed their mouths together gently.

Karkat was not Dave's first kiss, not at all, but he was Dave's first chaste kiss and to call the other male's lips soft was almost an understatement and to call them the most precious feeling on your mouth wasn't enough to get any point across.

And when Karkat tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, Dave's heart flattered heavenly.

Karkat pulled away to smile timidly. "Yeah, I think I've adjusted." He admitted and Dave flashed his boyfriend a smile.

**Heheh, they are officially together. I'm thinking the story will be done soon...I think. **


End file.
